Life as the supreme commander
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: Life took a sudden turn for one Marcus Ulysses, but despite the whole misfortunes and misery life threw his way... he wasn't expecting this. Gifted with an all powerful war machine dated back eons before the rebirth of the galaxy. Anti hero OC, Dimensional travelling, Multi crossover with multiple games, anime etc. RTS gamer powers (sort of)
1. Rise of the supreme commander

**Well... here i am once again to present another fic that i have decided to do. this was kind of a fic that decided to do after reading tons of gamer related fics. it alwas features an OC or an existing character (mainly Naruto) that is granted the absurd OPness but awesome power of the gamer. but what is the difference with my fic? well it is mostly to do with RTS games (Realtime strategy) and the cinstruction and unit producing concpt behind the RTS game is the main power that i am focusing on here.**

 **now the concept that i am including will mainly feature the concept used by two existing games, one that is in my opinion a legendary game and the other the follow up, but not official sequel of said game. those games are total annihilation and the expansion game along with it, the core contingency. and the other game being the Supreme Commander games.**

 **this fic was mainly done to help fix my indecisiveness of what i want to do with my fanfics.**

 **Without further ado, here is my fic and please rate and leave a comment of your thoughts and reviews. flames will be ignored and/or deleted so don't waste your energy typing it i the guest reviews which i think is a stupid idea to allow that feature on this website if people are going to abuse it.**

 **Well here is my fic so please help yourself to a read and see what you think.**

* * *

 **Ultimate Annihilation**

 **Chapter 0**

 **Rise of the Supreme commander**

 **Narration: On**

 **What began as a conflict over the transfer of consciousness from flesh to machines escalated into a war which had decimated a million worlds. The CORE and the ARM had all but exhausted the resources of a galaxy in their struggle to dominate one another. On both sides, now crippled beyond repair, the remnants of their armies continued to battle on ravaged planets. Their hatred fuelled by over four thousand years of total war. This was a fight to the death. For each side, the only acceptable outcome was the complete elimination of the other. Nobody at the time really knew the outcome of the once devastating war that had been responsible for the destruction and deaths of many lives and worlds. Their long immovable grudge of one another grasped onto their resolve like it was their only purpose in life.**

 **However, for the first time in four thousand years did the ARM secure their victory over the CORE. Thanks to the shrewd and resourceful strategic mind of the ARM commander who led the charge against the ruthless CORE forces straight back onto their home world of CORE Prime. All the way from the counter attack that drove the CORE invaders off of their home world of Empyrrean, where The ARM rebellion, who were once vastly outnumbered and outgunned, began to make preparations for a counteroffensive. The turning point of the war began when the ARM commander captured the galactic gate that was secretly built and used by the CORE to sneak their way past their defenses and deployed their own troops and build factories that constructed an army at a vastly accelerated rate. In a matter of minutes, they could have an army of unmanned tanks, planes, Kbots and ships at their disposal.**

 **After the destruction of the central consciousness which was a conglomeration of millions of people that were selected for their minds that contained their knowledge and abilities in various areas, whose central purpose was the control and administration of the CORE Empire. Its size was primarily located underground under a huge bunker that protected the supercomputer that was connected to millions of people's minds that had been selected for the data patterning. The central consciousness was the mind behind the CORE's war machine that directed most of the forces on the planet. With the command center destroyed and the processors wiped out, the power systems fell to ruins.**

 **Not even the Krogoth experimental Kbot was enough to turn the tide of the war. With its gantries** _(Factories, but that is what they are called in the game)_ **destroyed, no longer supplying the CORE forces with its sheer maximum yet staggering firepower that would leave many quaking in their boots, but the project was soon crushed along with it as the ARM forces marched on to their inevitable victory. CORE forces were severely weakened and with the only remaining CORE commander and CORE forces on the planet, their only choice was to regroup and make a final last stand. The last stand only lasted a few hours before ARM forces smashed through their defences. On the dome stood the CORE commander and the ARM commander. The ARM commander towered over the battered, dismembered and utterly defeated CORE commander before tearing his head clean off.**

 **For the first time in over 4000 years of total war, the galaxy had at last now known peace. The ARM's victory over the malevolent CORE Empire saw the birth of a new era of peace and the rebirth of a civilization that had lasted over a glorious 100 years of undisturbed peace.**

 **But as of now, ARM intelligence has discovered disturbing reports and rumours of a terrifying CORE contingency plan. Just before the war ended, the CORE forces had enough time to deploy a dormant commander on the watery world of Hydross located in the Ossilon system. The dormant CORE commander's pilot was the daughter of the original commander who had led the charge of Empyrrean before he was pushed back to his home world of CORE prime and where he was utterly defeated by the ARM's commander, aka the war hero who ended the four millennia war. For decades the daughter was left alone with revenge plaguing her mind. She remained dormant and frozen inside of her commander Kbot's cockpit. Until her mind suddenly reactivated for the first time in centuries before she received her orders for the CORE's contingency plan.**

 **She was charged with a delicate mission that must succeed if the CORE was to be revived once again. Her mission was to search throughout the Ossilon System and to locate a beacon which would give the CORE commander the coordinates of where in the Ossilon System was the location an alien artefact. The artefact itself was actually a super weapon of cataclysmic proportion. With enough modification to the beacon, the weapon could be converted into a much more powerful implosion device. Once the super weapon device activates, the galaxy will implode into itself. The intention was for a galaxy wide apocalypse and the complete genocide and elimination of the ARM. The CORE commander will then step onto a platform which will be the centre of the device and only after the destruction she will able to step out unscathed. With no other forces to defy the CORE, she will be left to her own devices to rebuild the CORE race and return the empire back to its prime.**

 **A seasoned ARM commander was dispatched to crush this plan and take out the remnants of the malevolent CORE once and for all. The seasoned veteran in question was that the pilot of the command unit herself was the granddaughter of the war hero that led the charge onto CORE Prime and she will do him proud to finish the job. The hunt for the CORE commander went from planet to planet in different terrains, starting from the watery world of Hydross where the CORE commander reawakened.**

 **The first planet of the ossilon system Hydross is a world covered by a single vast ocean, a result of the planet's close proximity to its Sun. Because the ice caps had never formed, the planet had no landmasses. However, there were coral reefs in some areas that even Kbots and people could walk upon, but cannot support structures. The seas of Hydross are also home to a vicious species of fire-breathing Sea Serpents that roam across the waves in search of prey.**

 **The hunt soon led her to Lusch, a steamy and swampy bog planet that had left the ARM at a distinct disadvantage over the CORE forces who were better established than before. The CORE forces invented hovercraft technology used specifically for this kind of terrain that dominated over the the clumsier ARM wheeled and caterpillar tread vehicles that struggled to navigate through the bogs. Once the ARM forces managed to capture and duplicate their hovercraft technology did they manage to turn the tide and take over Lusch. but the CORE forces were not the only thing to watch out for on the planet… scorpions the size of tanks were a huge danger to both forces on the planet as their stinger was capable of firing a concentrated energy beam that was lethal to hovercraft. Soon the ARM manged to capture the alien beacon and began to study it in order to determine what its capabilities were.**

 **They discovered that the alien beacon found on Lusch, works on similar properties to their own Galactic Gates. When incorporated into the device, it could be used to initiate a chain-reaction that would remake matter on a mind-boggling scale, causing a complete galactic collapse. Such a cataclysm would ensure the total obliteration of the ARM. While the galaxy is torn apart by the implosion, the last CORE Commander would take shelter from the destruction, and would then emerge to rebuild the CORE Empire when the galaxy had reformed itself. The ARM would not falter and allow such a device to exist.**

 **But before they could study the beacon further and devise a way to neutralize it without destroying it, the beacon was stolen right underneath their noses by CORE infiltrators disguised as survey and analysis bots. The bots killed the team of scientists and made off with the beacon, escaping to Lusch's neighbouring planet of Temblor.**

 **Temblor was a highly unstable world. Its tectonic plates are constantly shifting and colliding, resulting in spasmodic earthquakes. The misshapen landmasses are divided by vast bottomless chasms that vent noxious gases from somewhere far below, and asteroid fragments fall in sporadic showers from the skies above. However, Temblor also possesses abundant metal resources, compensating for its many hazards.**

 **The plan was to take over Temblor and secure the metal rich planet and deny the CORE the advantage of resources to provide for their army construction. However, once the planet had been seized, the ARM commander realized that this was only a stall tactic, as their commander had been given enough time to convert the alien beacon to complete the device and then retreated to the last planet of the Ossilon system, an icy planet named Gelidus.**

 **Gelidus is a glittering ice world on the very edge of the Ossilon System, and the 2nd most inhospitable of the Ossilon planets. Fierce winds drive snow from glacier peaks, which fall to the ground as hailstones the size of boulders. Despite the planet's hazardous nature, the CORE had built their main stronghold here and had assembled the Galactic Implosion Device within their glacial fortress. The ARM commander ignored the hazardous threats as she needed to destroy the CORE commander and the device before the terrible plan was initiated.**

 **After the battles that took place in the frozen seas that pushed the ARM forces onto the frozen wastelands, and being constantly battered by the icy boulders, did they manage to gain a foothold and a clear path to the device. The many victories on the icy planet had left CORE forces running out of room on the planet, but the ARM forces were running out of time as the device was nearly ready to blow.**

 **The ARM staged a desperate assault onto the glacial fortress that housed both the commander and the device. With the ARM forces blasting at their gates, the last CORE commander ordered her forces and defences to hold out for a short while longer, as nothing else mattered to her as long as the device was ready.**

 **The stubborn defences of the CORE blasted away the main battalion forces of the ARM blitzkrieg, who barely reach the gates. However, in a bid of desperate hope did the ARM commander charge through the gate ignoring hails of laser bolts, plasma shells, rockets and missiles aimed at her. She suffered major damage to her right arm that housed the laser gun and the disintegrator gun and her amour suffered major damage too. If her weapons didn't work then she will use the body of her Commander unit to simply smash it apart.**

 **But as soon as she made it, time was up. The galactic implosion device was ready and powering up. The CORE commander stood in the central platform as if she was mocking her and had the last laugh. The CORE commander stood in the centre platform completely idle as she was already preoccupied in firing up the weapon. The ARM commander took her final chance to stop this once and for all and used her commander unit as a battering ram to knock the CORE commander off and hopefully disrupt the sequence. Unfortunately, the CORE commander held strong over the weakened ARM commander, but was in a major dilemma. The platform could house only one Commander and couldn't accommodate two and the CORE commander knew the consequences of that happening. For the first time since the destruction of CORE prime did the CORE commander know fear as her 100 years of waiting and planning were about to be meddled with by an unruly human. She cursed, pushed and bashed on the enemy Commander, desperate to shove her off of the platform. The ARM commander refused to budge, but it was already too late for the both of them.**

 **It was already done, vengeance and destruction was assured. The defences held out long enough for the implosion device to activate with a quiet beep. The galaxy silently collapsed, drawn inward upon itself. Ever smaller, and denser, until at last it could be squeezed no more and then it screamed as it exploded anew. The CORE commander who was the victor had also been defeated. Her sworn enemy had interfered at the last second in a desperate attempt to stop the cataclysmic super weapon, but ultimately failed in her mission. However, she did receive the final laugh as the irony of it all was that the CORE never defeated the ARM completely. In fact, what was truly ironic was that during the implosion sequence the centre platform, which was supposed to keep the user safe from harm, malfunctioned from the stress of holding two beings on the same platform.**

 **What happened next was that both commanders from the two separate factions had merged with one another in both body and mind. Rather, it was more the bodies of their commanders that had ultimately merged into a far superior model of a commander unit, the only model of its kind to survive the rebirth of the galaxy. As the minds and bodies of the pilots of the commander had finally merged into the machine, both of their bodies had disappeared, but their consciousness remained encrypted into the machine.**

* * *

 **(Total annihilation OST: Blood of the Machines)**

 **As the galaxy silently collapsed, it was quickly reborn into a healthy new galaxy springing with new life in multiple sectors and star systems. Many worlds soon developed life and housed many new species that were given a chance that the old galaxy denied over two selfish races' grudges and blood lust for one another. But the main surprise came with the reintroduction of a familiar species that surprisingly survived the rebirth… the human race. Like cockroaches, they have proved time and time again that they were just too stubborn to die out, or maybe it was the fact that their DNA relates way back to the last surviving human that barely survived the implosion process.**

 **The planets then started to build up and manage their first civilizations for the first time in their history. As expected, wars were soon ignited for the first time on many of the worlds own soil and in outer space... Some things never changed. Some races proved to be highly advanced due to the terrain and the biology of the inhabitants that led to some unique special powers exclusive to their race and the people that lived on their world. Some of the alien races quickly pioneered their way to the top and dominated certain sectors of technology. After a while, systems and sectors of the galaxy soon initiated war on some of their rivals or enemies.**

 **Despite the craziness that happened in the void of outer space, the little blue planet laid in its own undisturbed solar system. The once proud human race was now reduced back to the drawing board and had reverted back to the ancient and painstakingly slow advancement of the ancient civilization of feudalism and imperialism that had monarchies and empires to rule over the people. Each land was split into states or countries and just like the human race, they love to hate one another and soon conflict rose to divide land, people's opinions and society right in two.**

 **But despite all the wars that was bound to happen anywhere, nothing could match the legends of the war machines that ravaged and decimated countless worlds. However, no civilization or individual being will ever learn of the true history of the birth of their galaxy and worlds no matter how much their speculations point out their evidence to some truth.**

 **The legends of the two opposing commanders were no more than undocumented legends unknown to all. Their only remains of evidence lay within a large armoured commander unit, transformed after the conversion of both commanders fused together with the knowledge and technology of both races. Their commander's capabilities made it far superior in fire power, mobility, efficiency in construction and resource production, as well as overall defence.**

 **The whole point to the contingency plan was to destroy the galaxy and rebuild a new home from the ashes of the CORE Empire in the new galaxy. But there was no sentient being available to pilot the mighty war machine as it had both conscious minds of the pilots who lay dormant inside the computers of the command unit. Thus, nobody was up to the task, as all it had left behind in the aftermath was a deactivated commander fully merged with both ARM and CORE commanders, along with the knowledge of how to operate their technologies. It was left to drift alone in the vast emptiness of space for millions of years until the planets had finally developed enough to become inhabitable and hospitable for inhabiting civilizations, both advanced and primitive alike, to roam around their home worlds and outer space.**

 **Suffice to say, not a single space advanced civilization found the drifting commander for the past millions to billions of years. Despite all of that time it spent drifting through space, the commander never deteriorated. Eventually, after spending almost an eternity drifting motionlessly in the cold emptiness of space, the commander got lucky as it managed to get hooked onto a gravitational field of a certain blue planet. The force of the gravitational field managed to pull the commander towards its surface.**

 **Coincidentally, this was actually the first time that the human race was visited by an alien race. The visit however was actually quite an explosive entrance. The commander entered the atmosphere unharmed as it fell through the sky like a burning meteorite until it impacted the surface with a mighty crash. The commander managed to inadvertently find a planet by luck as it no longer had to be a drifter anymore, but there was worse news to come. The inhabitants of the blue planet were strangely human for some oddly impossible reason and they were so primitive and barbaric that they were unsuitable for being chosen as the primary pilot of the commander.**

 **The commander luckily landed on an island far away from the main land so it didn't have to deal with civilization for a long time. So for the time being the commander sat in the crater and waited, unmoving and on its back completely helpless as it waited for an opportune time to reactivate itself with the help of a new pilot.**

 **After the conversion of the two commanders minds into one, which merged them into the computers of the commander unit, it replicated their appearances and minds to create an AI as a failsafe, as well as a warden for the two opposing pilots. Its primary mission was to find a new pilot to serve, all the while keeping the two former pilots at bay, as was their punishment for causing the destruction of the galaxy. After all the seemingly endless time spent drifting, it was a miracle that she didn't deteriorate, but her control of the commander was limited.**

 **After landing on the planet and discovering the human race for the first time in this rebirthed galaxy, she was disappointed. The men and women had devolved into a state of primal savagery. The humans, curious as they were, approached the crater buried in a mountain with animal fur clothes, sticks with sharpened flint at the tip or blunt tips that acted as hammers and axes.**

 **The AI ordered a scan as it sent out drones to perform a scan on these primitive humans. As it performed a scan by shining a particle scanning beam on their bodies, the humans got spooked and tried to attack it. The attack failed and the drone retaliated with a laser beam to one of the savage human's chest. The rest of the humans that followed him shook in fear and then bowed to the drone. The drone then spoke but neither of the humans under stood it.**

 **"Assessment complete. Results indicate 13% compatibility. Chances for potential pilot… impossible." It spoke before flying back to the Armoured command unit.**

 **The humans for a time stayed beside the commander unit believing it to be a superior being. But eventually they left as threats began to surface, such as conflicts between humans, dangerous animals threatening their homes and natural disasters reshaping the land. Eventually, the crater it resided in was soon buried underneath a mountain of earth and was soon forgotten.**

 **All that the giant command unit and the AI could do was sit and wait for anyone worthy enough to pilot her once again. However, according to the drones that were cloaked and unseen to the human eye, she figured that it wouldn't happen for a very long time. The command unit and the AI were in for another long and lonely wait as the humans continued to thrive according to their complicated and unpredictably selfish nature. She witnessed the birth of great nations that slaughtered many in their name; she also witnessed great civilizations that invented many great things that would've pioneered its way into the future but again were lost to humanity's avarice.**

 **She witnessed manipulations of the masses by leaders of great nations and religious and political organisations that led to more hate rather than love and respect. The result led to a mass genocide of innocent people just for their beliefs of a different god or system all in the name for their god, system and countries' leader.**

 **She witnessed forced extinctions of exotic species all in the name of poaching and profit, she also witnessed fanatical extremism, again all down to manipulative inspirations of a twisted lie that somebody must've made at some point in history. An example of this was the crusades as both sides of the religious table of Christianity and Islam battled one another. The people behind the religious wars were at fault all due to their refusal of tolerating one another and the extermination of the opposing religion along with all its adherents, solely to glorify their God was unnecessary.**

 **Then there were the diseases that led to the planet's worst plagues in history that could've been prevented if it wasn't for the primitive knowledge of medical field. Because the health facilities weren't available in the middle ages all due to lack of doctors for the poor people which led to further spreading as the rich and wealthy nobles and royalists were provided with the best doctors in order to prevent the plague that spreads on them and not the commoners which soon led to anger and civil unrest.**

 **Injustice was another sore point in human history like the witch hunt that had led to many innocent women accused of witchcraft and soon to be burned alive all for narrow-minded accusations, even petty accusations, mass hysteria, lies, and corruption. There were even some cases where justice can be so corrupt that it could be bought for the wrong person to be given a slap on the wrist despite being clearly guilty of murder, rape, trafficking, and all sorts of the worst crimes a human could get away with if they have the perfect man to back them up and set them free.**

 **The wars soon escalated into new and innovative ways of killing one another for simple reasons such as expansionism, territory and hatred. Fighting wars for noble reasons were such a rarity in history. The two world wars came fairly close but yet were so far from it. But late into the 20th century she soon discovered that humanity would soon be her only answer of regaining a pilot once again. Computers, vehicles and information technology were being reborn again. Granted it was nowhere near the level of the commander's processing power, but she soon had hopes that she may find a suitable pilot… If somebody finds her, and is not like what many humans are known to be.**

 **Luckily she will soon get her wish in the form of a young man who many consider a total loser.**

* * *

Ah Japan, land of the Bushido samurai and silent ninja, home of the 2nd best schooling system in the world, as well as the land of anime and otakus and some pretty weird and amazing stuff... So why fuck am I here?

My name is Marcus Ulysses, and I have hit rock bottom. Why? Well for one I have no more family ties as I am an only child. My mother passed away recently, and my dad is in the same boat as me, only that he has given up on everything and surrendered himself to the bottle. At the rate he is going, it won't be long before he follows after mom.

My lack of friends is due to the fact that they all moved on and soon forgot about me. I was also socially ignored by everyone else, as it is a lot harder to make friends now than it was back in school. Enemies and bullies from school resurfaced into my life and soon targeted me again only this time they were more vicious. My relatives wanted nothing to do with me and my grandparents are gone. My only relationship walked out on me after a year and a half. A perfect relationship all ended in tatters as she just left without a word. I never knew what I did wrong or what she had against me? it was just a silent departure from my life.

Of course, I refuse to let depression be the end of me. No, that would be pathetic. Nor would I waste my life in misery drinking and taking drugs. I just regressed back into a state I thought I had left behind as I became more socially reclusive and stopped caring about anything apart from entertainment from games, manga, comics, movies, music and anime. I was a hard-core fan for that sort of stuff. It is a part of my life that I held dear, no matter what other people say or think, fuck em.

I then discovered that my mom had a lot of Life Insurance policy saved up and that I was the only recipient named and addressed to it. I was surprised and also glad that it was addressed to me, as my dad would just waste it on booze and add more debt to add to the misery. So I paid off all the debts which left me and my dad off the hook for now before my dad would soon land himself in more trouble, but I won't be in the same country to deal with the fallout anymore.

Instead I had half a million saved up in my savings account and I used the remaining money to get myself out of the country. Luckily, I managed to move to Japan and land myself in an old Japanese style home that used to be my grandparents' home on my mother's side. Luckily, I had a claim on the house before the property businessmen could knock it down and replace it with homes twice more expensive than my price range could handle. I had spent at least 200,000 of my own money and whatever it was in yen and renovated the house to a slightly more modern look.

After the work was done, I still had plenty of money to keep me preoccupied for the rest of the year. The house itself was not too far from the city of Tokyo, as it was in fact quite far into the outskirts and near the mountain ranges of Mt Nyoho in a small city of Nikko. The town itself was small but it was considered to be a popular tourist destination like the shrines and the mausoleum of shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu or even the Futarasan Shrine, which dates back to the year 767.

Many people would be bored at that stuff, myself included as I was more of a technology guy than the historian guy. But I didn't mind, I liked it here. The people were friendly and the change of scenery was refreshing and far better to look at than back in England. But despite the change of scenery I was still feeling low. I was still not ready to go into the job field just yet as I was still feeling the grief inside. So I decided to take a hiking trip on my own into the mountains.

Boy did I soon regret that.

For starters, I was no good at reading paper maps and I lost my phone after I lost my step on a loose edge and it fell off a tall cliff. So I was on top of the summit of Mt Nyoho with my camping gear all set up as it was already night and it was too dark to find my way back. It was cold and wet on the summit which made me very uncomfortable and the rocks underneath the tent kept poking into my back. So I decided to gather some wood to build a fire and sat down to make myself a midnight snack by the campfire and sitting under the stars.

The sky itself was actually rather pretty. Especially when you are on top of a mountain, as I could see the cities in the distance still currently busy. I was in for a treat as I had the best view and I never knew this was going to happen as I was now witnessing a shower of shooting stars in the night sky.

At that moment... I felt as if my life wasn't as shitty as it was made out to be. It was almost like I could just look up and make a wish to the falling stars. I decided to sit down and waited with anticipation while they orchestrated the wish that they were making for me.

'I wish… that I could make a difference with my life, to have adventures and to stand up for myself and others. It doesn't matter who they are, if they need help I will give it to them, if somebody is making them suffer, I will deal with it… I just want my life to mean something….' But that was just wishful thinking and reality would soon show it's ugly face once again.

Unfortunately, I spoke too soon, as fate had other ideas.

I noticed that the sky suddenly got a bit brighter. I turned my head to the right and I saw a burning meteorite hurtling my way and hit the summit about 20 feet under my current location. And there was worse to come as the summit underneath me crumbled and I lost my footing as I fell into a deep crevice that travelled deep into the mountain. The impact of the meteorite stunned me and the ground crumbling underneath me knocked me unconscious as I hit my head on a slab of rock and I fell down deeper into the depths of the mountain.

For a few moments, I thought I was dead as I was staring into the pitch blackness. There were no golden gates barring me entry because they would say that I was guilty of sloth and envy. Then I would say that they were technically right about that, but that they are natural human traits to have and I hadn't done any wrongs against anyone else and I only cared for my mother as my so called friends just up and left me. I was no bully or criminal, in fact I just minded my own business most of the time. I was barely conscious after I skidded all the way down into the centre of the mountain. It also did not help that I was injured and suffered from scrapes, burns, cuts and bruises and luckily only a few sprains. I then landed roughly at the bottom and the last thing I saw was this blue light shining what looked like a blue laser pointer at me. At first I thought it was annoying, but I soon drifted into a deep blissful state of unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was, " **Compatibility 71%. Result** … **acknowledged**."

Another voice followed after the first, " **He will have to do** ," said a soft female voice. "He has the will to survive and he is not like the rest of the humans." those were the last words I remember hearing before drifting off.

So instead of getting banned from heaven and landing into the devil's playground. I instead felt a chill on my skin as if I was naked and leaning on a cold metallic surface. I woke up and found myself in a really comfortable leather chair with several futuristic computer screens and holographic keyboards and other things in front of me all powered by a glowing dark blue neon light. Not my first thought of what hell would be like. I find myself inside a small room with several screens and keyboards in front of me along with some buttons on the armrests. Oh and I am currently naked…. Why the fuck am I naked?

 **"Greetings master** " a voice called out and a hologram of a woman appeared from holographic board right next to the right side of the armrest. The woman was dressed in a pure white yukata with a light blue bow. The design of the yukata looked strange, but also unique as I could see codes of white shining computer text and numbers just manifest in the yukata and disappear a few seconds later. She had a Hime hairstyle coloured in silver and the rest of her hair clipped back and trailing down to her mid back. Her eyes were a bright sky blue with more computer codes that could be seen appearing in her sclera.

"Guh!" I panicked and covered myself up.

 **"Is there something wrong?"**

"Erm?…. Well I am naked for one… Where are my clothes?"

 **"Your clothes were ruined and very dirty so I disposed of them"**

"Oh… lovely… So what happened to me?" I said feeling pretty calm about this as I was talking to a blue hologram like Cortana from Halo.

 **"You had been selected for the patterning."**

"I'm sorry what?"

 **"In simple terms you were chosen for this. I have chosen you for the patterning process."**

"Patterning?

 **"It is an advanced process that allows the human consciousness to be transferred safely and efficiently into an artificial matrix, thus supposedly granting indefinite life to a human. However, this patterning is different and superior to the obsolete patterning process that was responsible for a galactic war that took place eons ago. This patterning will convert you into a human symbiont that is infused with artificial intelligence. Physically, this takes the form of computer augmentation of most parts of the brain, with the substantial replacements or upgraded augmentation of many parts of the occipital and parietal lobes, the corpus callosum, the brain stem, and the reworking of the spinal cord with fibre optics."**

"Hang on?... You just did all that to my body?"

 **"Yes."**

"Without my consent?"

 **"I needed you to trust me. If I told you before, you would've hesitated and called me crazy and may have even gone into a state of panic."**

"Suppose I would… but this is my body I'm talking about here! I mean come on immortality? Why the fuck would I want to live forever in this shitty society?"

 **"You don't have to live with it as there is an option not to have it on."**

"That's more like it… So are there any other benefits beside immortality that I should be aware about?"

 **"You will be able to process data at superhuman volume and speed, as well as possess the ability to interface with, or attempt to do so with pieces of computerized technology by connecting to them either wirelessly throgh mental willpower or alternatively you could manually plug in cables into your head and into computerized technology."**

Okay, the last option made me uncomfortable as it reminded me of that one scene in the Matrix where Neo connects to the computer for the first time with a cable being connected through the back of the neck and into his brain. I was glad that I didn't have to do any of that, as i wasn't keen on the idea of having a long pointy cable skull fucking me.

 **"You will also have accelerated reaction times and focus as well as a photographic memory."**

"Will I still have my human emotions?"

 **"You will… its part of the reason why the ARM rebellion resisted anyway."**

"Who?"

 **"You will know in due time."**

"Why was I chosen for this exactly?" I asked her

" **I do not know"** the AI shook her head. " **Throughout the years that I have been trapped down in these mountains, I have bared witness to the greatest and the worst developments of humanity's evolution. I saw them evolve from the dim-witted primal Neanderthals into homo sapiens. I have also watched as they progressed from the early civilizations of Ancient Rome and Egypt, to the medieval Europe, the Chinese dynasties, the Japanese Shogunates, the occupation of America, all the revolutions, the plagues and pandemics, the world wars, the space missions and everything else up until this point. I spent eons alone waiting for someone that I can deem worthy of accepting the responsibility of piloting this ACU** (Armoured command unit) **. You have the compatibility of piloting an ACU despite this current timeline and you were the only person on this earth to have found me. I know this was a mere coincidence between us both, but I couldn't risk the chance anymore if you were to run off and inform the authorities of my location. If they were to discover my existence, do you understand what they may do to me?"**

"Well…what is it that you can do?"

" **Despite the firepower this ACU holds, it's main ace is the Nanolathe Fabricators that accelerates construction and production of buildings and weapons. To explain it better to you, do you understand the concept of 3D printing?"**

"Yeah"

" **It's the reverse of that concept. The fabricators use something called Nanolathe. The Nanolathe is used to remove small amounts of natural resource materials at a time until the desired look is achieved. It is quite similar to the 3D printing, but works in reverse. It works from a pre-defined blueprint in memory and the layout is used to represent what the building would look like and if it is suitable to place it in a certain area. A construction unit or the commander that has the fabricator gun sprays down microscopic particles, layer upon layer, until the building is complete."** She explained.

The explanation of that left me in shock and awe. On the shock note, that sounded insane and yet amazing at the same time. I could cut the production time for the mars mission by at least half the time.

 **"The Nanolathe Fabricators can also cut down construction time by at least 99%. So instead of it taking 9 months or more to construct a skyscraper as tall as the Burj Khalifa in Dubai, you can make another one next to it in just 9 minutes provided that you have all of the materials required for the construction. You can also cut the production time if you have another construction unit with a fabricator to assist in the building, but it will cost you double the amount of energy and resources."**

Ok I was wrong about that one, but Jesus Christ! I could actually build a spacecraft for mars just before Christmas depending if I build a good spacecraft.

"So how do I use the construction mode?"

 **"There is a menu of options available already provided in the database."**

"I should probably test this feature out." I said quite eagerly.

All of this excitement made me feel like a little kid again that actually looks forward to something in the future or when Christmas had come early. At least I still get to retain my humanity and not become a lifeless machine. But then again there is me being acknowledged as this AI's… master, and being granted the entry and usage of this powerful and technologically advanced war machine that can start World War three in just fewer than three days or less. While being accepted as the master of a cute, intelligent and beautiful AI was a thrilling honour, it was also a dangerous risk to take. While there is that whole human paranoia against machines and sentient AI that people fear the AI rebelling against its human "masters", I however will avoid all if not most of their crucial yet stereotypical mistakes and not use her oppressively as a blind servant or slave and she later decides to have me killed because of that. So if I play my cards right, I should be able to gain her trust eventually and we can be more than master and servant but more like partners… Yeah that would be for the best.

But the whole unneeded paranoia was washed out by my excitement that I was given the controls of a giant mech that has the capabilities to construct an army of robots that are fearless, ruthless and unafraid of death. The possibilities of this were limitless as I could literally build an empire…of robots and machines. Okay the empire part does appeal to me… a bit, but the robot and machine part?... Not so much. I may have to think around the box for the possible future on that dilemma and find some way that the people won't be entirely mechanical.

Then there was another thing that got me thinking and that was the ACU's current location. "Why are you under a mountain? How deep down are we?"

 **"We are in the centre of it master"**

"So I've landed somewhere deep in a mountain that a meteorite crashed into the side of the mountain and opened up a huge crevice where the mountain houses you, and you've been down here since the dawn of the homo sapiens and civilization.?"

"Yes."

 **"That's… actually impressive. For who knows how long you've been down here, you still manage to look unaffected after all this time."**

"Your praise pleases me master" The AI smiled with delight.

"You don't have to address me as master you know, if you want you can refer to my name: Marcus Ulysses or just Marcus" I waved off the master comment.

The AI cutely tilted her head in confusion and pressed her index finger against her lips innocently. **"Is that an order master?"**

"Noo… more like a suggestion, otherwise that would defeat the purpose of giving you the option of calling me by my given name that was given to me by my parents."

 **"Okay then master"** she smiled and then nodded.

"You're not going to call me by name then?"

 **"I will if you order me to."**

I resisted the urge to face palm, damn this AI's stubbornness. **"Again that would defeat the whole point,"** I was almost convinced that she was messing with me in some way as I swore I saw a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Hopefully that was a good sign that I am heading somewhere with her.

She then tilted her head and asked me a question **"What did you mean by parents?"**

"Oh… what I meant was that like how AIs or robots are generally created by humans or other races and then programmed by them, they're like children being born from their creators… Like how a man and a woman conceive a child and then the mother gave birth to said child."

 **"Well then that would mean that I was born from the two people that were responsible for the galactic wide destruction and rebirth of the Milky Way galaxy."**

"... I'm sorry what?"

 **"There are two female commanding officers imprisoned within the firewall protected databases of this ACU. It is their punishment for their actions of destroying the galaxy and for the crimes of their ancestors during the annihilation war that caused the destruction of many worlds."**

"Don't you think that they had already served their time?"

 **"Master… if I were to release them what makes you think that they won't be at each other's throats? Or better yet, if they manage to set up an army to destroy each other once again?"**

"Is their grudge that bad?"

 **"Abysmal… I wouldn't put it past them to find a way to start another war with one another. They both come from two factions that use the ACUs and the Nanolathe technology. They also use an advanced quantum mechanics technology known as the Galactic Gates that are used for teleporting users and ships deeper into space or on different planets provided that they have another gate link connection on that planet. They used that to their advantage and they fought everywhere in this galaxy and caused a galactic war that lasted 4 millennia."**

"4000 years! How in the bloody hell is that possible!?"

 **"The size of the galaxy is much larger than you think; it can easily fit in a million worlds both hospitable and uninhabitable."**

"Look… all I'm saying is that they should at least be given another chance, I'm sure they won't try anything."

 **"Master… these two commanders that used to be the galaxy's most formidable commanders are the last of their kind. The ARM commander I know she won't try anything because she lost everything the moment when the CORE commander detonated the implosion device and destroyed the galaxy, but she will go against that if she feels as if her counterpart is still a threat. If anything, the CORE commander is the one that needs to learn her lesson the most. If the ARM commander hadn't jumped into the platform where the CORE commander was standing on, then you may have lived your life to this day as a slave to a computer."**

"So what is her problem then?"

 **"She lacks human compassion and emotion. After the CORE's patterning, she was stripped away from all her basic human instincts and emotions."**

"Is there a way to bring them back?"

 **"Possibly… Yes, it is possible."**

"Good, then we will make her learn her lesson the hard way and then she will relearn what regret is."

 **"Very well Master, it shall be done."**

"Say…What is your name by the way?

 **"I like to be called Saiko , as it is my title in Japanese, Saikō shirei-kan."**

"Supreme commander huh?... That name suits you." I smiled at that. "Sooo… how do we get out of this mountain?" I asked Saiko.

 **"Oh that's easy, now that you are authorized to pilot this ACU, we can now use some of its key features to get us out of this mountain."**

"Like what?"

 **"A teleporter for one"**

"Oh!... Well what are we waiting for then… but where can we go where we won't get caught?"

 **"There should be some uninhabited island to the south east pacific that we can go to at 20% charge."**

"Well it should still be relatively dark so we should be fine. So can you get the coordinates for a specific island Saiko" I assured myself.

 **"Already done master, do you wish to teleport?"**

"Absolutely"

 **"Initiating quantum teleport in five…four…three…two…one… teleportation initialized."** She announced before I felt the ACU rock and shake as well as hearing lightning bolts hitting the exterior and then a massive jolt hit the exterior and it shook briefly for a few moments and then it stopped.

"Are we there?"

 **"Why don't you take a look master?"**

"So… how do I get a good look outside of this ACU? What does it look like exactly?"

 **"Well the design was not the standard issue look of most commanders of the CORE or the ARM, but after the merging it has definitely evolved into something far superior than the two command units. Here is the look of the design of your ACU."** She said before an image popped up on one of the screens and I was really surprised. This design was clearly a hybrid design and looked to have been inspired by the works of some designs off of some websites like Deviantart. It had the sturdy build look of the skeletal frame that looks to be able to handle a lot of stress and looks incredibly mobile, fast and strong. It had the cybernetic lines or wiring and power modules that looked like veins in between the Armor plating's of the ACU, and the smooth but dense streamlined beauty that the Armor gave off looked very sci-fi but still gave off the utilitarian look of the commanding unit. The head looked like the helmet of Spartan Jameson Locke's from Halo 5 with the blue visor and everything and the body was coloured in black and crimson red, not my choice of colour scheme but I rolled with it. On another note it actually had hands instead of a Nanolathe fabricator that is used for primary construction and laser gun built into the arms.

"Where are the weapons and the fabricator?"

 **"They are equipable by mentally calling them from it's own quantum inventory pocket dimension. If you mentally think up of the weapon or tool you wish to use then it will materialize on either arm or shoulder."** She explained.

"That is neat. It's like titan fall…." Wait so does that mean it has data on every unit in every… "Saiko is it possible that I could construct something entirely based on… fiction?"

" **I'll upload them into your mental link… done."** Her avatar flickered briefly as she sorted through the information in an instant

As soon as she said she was done, my mind was assaulted by images and memories of blueprints and the designs of every unit I could imagine. Then I saw the units that were allied with both of these factions and somethings that I have never seen or heard of before. Despite my curiosity on learning what some of these units could do, I was twitching my leg in anticipation on the fact that I could bring certain elements from some of my favourite games, Animes Movies etc. to life.

Now that news made my blood boil in excitement and anticipation. This was even better than I thought. If this… CORE or ARM or whoever they were managed to obtain this entire tech then it would have been much easier for them to have turned the tide of their war. As exciting as all of this is, I needed to learn the basics of operating the mech.

"Saiko, how do I control this?"

 **"You first need to relax and focus on what you need to do and what you want the ACU to do."** Okay that sounded easy enough. So I tried closing my eyes and sitting back on my chair. Once I gained my focus and my desire to pilot the ACU, my perspective suddenly changed as I was now aware that my environment had changed. From a small room to a large body of water right in front of me and I was standing on a shore line with some palm trees and a small mountain behind me. There were also features of a HUD displaying on my ACU's vision, along with Saiko's voice calling out inside my head.

 **"This master is what you are experiencing through the Pilot's view from the ACU's point of view which is mainly used for combat. You cannot access the build function while you are in combat mode as you can access that remotely if you are not in combat. In this mode, you are the ACU and you fight as the ACU. It is like a second body that you can control as well as direct and command units on the battlefield. What you see on your HUD is every indicator that shows your available unit and building options, ACU integrity, energy and metal/mass availability, map area overview, shield and cloak status, weapon status, and teleporter and quantum shifter status."** She explained as she listed off every indicator.I listened very intently to her explanations and I decided to test this ACU bad boy out, but first… baby steps before I go to the big boy's toy box.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to move this ACU, I learned that it was actually surprisingly easy. You just had to move it like it was your own natural body. Another surprise was that this ACU was a lot lighter than I imagined as it can move pretty fast despite its weight. By this I mean that it moves quite well, like a human and not sluggish and robotic like what you see in most modern day robots and machines.

So next on the list were the weapons testing. So I mentally called up a menu that displayed all of the ACUs weapons that were available for use. I selected a light laser cannon and aimed it at a large moon rock. Once I fired it, the effects were overkill as the rock and part of the landscape kicked up a lot of dust and scarred a lot of the landscape. Granted, this demonstrated that my ACU was more than working effectively, but it was absolutely devastating towards the landscape… I may have to hold the ACU back a bit and focus entirely on units.

I looked at the statuses on my HUD and saw that I had plenty of resources in the tank to build up a small tier 1 base on this island. In addition, there were two more things that were indicating that it was ready and the other was nearly ready but still charging and that was the teleporter and the quantum shifter.

"Saiko? Did you mention what a quantum shifter was? You don't need to explain teleporter as that is self-explanatory."

 **"A quantum shifter is based on the technology behind Galactic Gates. Both are the exact same concepts, but I discovered that there was more to it and that the Galactic Gates can be used as a dimensional teleporter same with the quantum shift teleporter. I haven't tested that theory out as some theories are very questionable, but I believe it will finally pay off and we will ave the ultimate teleportation device that can travel anywhere in the universe and the dimensions. I have spent eons researching new and improved ways for this ACU to benefit for my new master. By the time you came along, I have made the ultimate ACU, but's it's still untested."**

"But why me exactly? Out of all of the other billions of people on this planet?"

 **"Despite how primitive earth is, you know a lot more about tech despite it being a part of fiction and something that is far advanced beond today's earth tech. The tech that you have requested, they really do exist in another universe."**

"It does?"

 **"Yes"** she nodded.

"Even the characters from said fiction?"

 **"There is a great possibility of that yes."**

"I… might check that theory out… Anything else that you find promising in me rather than the rest of earth's population?"

 **"The rest of today's earth's population are incredibly weird. At one point your people dressed really weirdly and your music suddenly devolved into really sexually explicit meanings in their lyrics. Then there are electronic music that sounds like a robot malfunctioning, there are some people bragging about how great their life is in their lyrics when in reality it isn't, then there are some music bands that make a lot of noise and scream down their microphones where most people don't understand them at all lyrics wise or the meaning behind it. I don't hate music because there is a lot of variety and I do like some genres. "**

'Ah…' I grimaced at that blunt remark, but true otherwise.

 **"There's also lack of kindness in this world, real kindness that is. It seems that quite a lot of people just love to hate in this world."**

'Yyyeaaah...' I suddenly felt uncomfortable about that

 **"A lot of your politicians are incredibly selfish and greedy and mostly doing it for self-gains. And why are these people called Americans considering a foolish idiotic businessman who has no experience in politics and a criminal who has such a controversial past and conspiracies against her that it is surprising that she isn't in prison yet and they consider both of them as prime candidates for their leader?"**

"Don't ask, because the fool has won." I groaned at that fact that I refuse to accept.

 **"People take religion too seriously"**

'True...' I nodded with disdain

" **And finally, there is a lack of people standing up against all this suffering. Are people that lazy and ignorant on your planet?"**

"While you do say it like that, I will confess that I was not the most active person in society, but by no means was I ignorant. We mostly can't stand up to prevent suffering in other places because of the government. They mostly have the capabilities of stopping it, but they don't use it."

" **But you do have common sense and you know the rights and wrongs do you not?"**

"Yes, but I show kindness to those that do deserve my kindness and respect. I am mostly neutral towards other people, unless proven otherwise. I am somewhat in-between and even I do have some grey thoughts that others may find bad, but I sometimes think of it as necessary"

 **"Then what do you plan to do with this ACU?"**

"You mean will I go on a vigilante spree and make the world and other worlds a better place using this ACU to build my very own private army to stop suffering and take out anything that is causing it? Yes, yes I would without hesitation, but not here… at least not yet."

 **"Why's that master?"**

"I'm not exactly ready yet and I don't see the need to cause chaos on my home world as of yet… and I am still naked." I pointed out to my cold birthday suit.

"Would you like me to provide you with clothing?"

"Please do, it's pretty cold in here." I said with a shiver

Saiko snapped her fingers and a skin-tight bodysuit appeared on me in a matter of seconds. The body suit was mostly black, but with blue highlights around the elbows, shoulders and knees, and both sides of the torso. This suit didn't feel mostly uncomfortable as it felt like secondary skin to me that showed off my now toned muscular body that I never had before. Seriously, the muscle definition was well balanced to perfection and looked as though I had spent months in the gym or the swimming pool to perfect this. It also came with its own helmet which reminded me of CRYSIS game but the visor being blue.

"Not bad, but I wouldn't dare walk around the streets in this, Also how did I get this much muscle?" I said poking at my abs; surprised at the density of it "That wasn't there before."

"The augmentation didn't result in just the brain, but it also involved your body's muscles being accelerated with strength augmenting by adding nanomachines along with reinforcing the skeletal structure with liquid metal coating the skeleton."

"Nanomachines!?... And my skeleton is part metal? Is that like adamantium?" I asked her

"Yes… they are also incredibly useful in healing the body from internal bleeding or trauma. It's also good for exterminating and preventing diseases or poison. But they can also be used to augment your strength to super human levels. And for the metallic skeleton, it is incredably close to this… adamantium, but different. The skeletal coating is used to prevent major bone breaking injuries or damage through combat so with the nano machines you can lift up to 2x the normal capacity that your mortal body could not, but that depends on how you use the nanomachines in your body, as they can increase the rate of power you put into your muscles. "

"That's a little bit hax don't you think."

"If you're saying it's unfair, keep in mind that there are forces out there that will not hesitate to annihilate you without mercy with just a flick of their finger."

"Fair point" I nodded at that point. If I was to go dimensional hopping then who am I to complain about fairness when there were plenty of hostile opponents that will kill me without hesitation… like lord Freiza from dragon, just No! But that doesn't mean I can be a little fair on some enemies before I go overkill on their arsesl.

" **Would you like a tutorial?"**

"Yes please, but not near Earth. let's try out the quantum shifter first. Oh and can we save the coordinates for this place because I'd rather not lose my way home.

Saiko's avatar flickered briefly **"Coordinates saved master."**

"Awesome, let's get going shall we."

 **"Where to master?"**

"Erm? You said that it is possible that you can travel to any alternate universes right?"

 **"Yes"**

"Is it possible to travel to that universe if you know of it, even the time and date?"

 **"It is possible that you can do that. You would need to be specific about it in the coordinates though."**

"Good… because I have a place in mind where I really want to test this bad boy out." I said before inputting the coordinates mentally into the computers connected to Saiko and she nodded.

 **"Coordinates confirmed commander, initiating quantum teleport shift jump in 5…4…3…2…1… Shift initialized!"** After the countdown, I braced myself for whatever adventure awaits for me on the other end as the blue field of quantum energy enveloped my ACU and we were all pulled in, disappearing in a storm of blue lightning bolts that arced around the sphere and then disappeared in a flash like lightning.

 **"Master?"**

"Yes Saiko?"

"Why are we heading towards an anime related world?"

"…Why the hell not?" I shrugged.

" **Won't people think of you as a Weeb**?"

"Fuck em!" I casually shrugged without a care.

Saiko actually gave off a cute giggle until she stopped her giggling to ask another question.

 **"Why this world in particular? From what I gathered on this world or the series is that it is a really cruel world, much worse than the world you're from."**

"Let's just say I have fantasies of punching a certain smug, arrogant, selfish, greedy cuntbag's face in when I take away everything that he has worked so hard for by sacrificing the lives of innocent people in order to get to where he is. In other words, I'm declaring war on him and everyone that supports him." I smirked to myself.

(End of chapter 0)

* * *

 **This fic has been Beta read by CrossoverNaru so big thankyou to him. despite me being from England and he is from Canada, the grammar may confuse some people ("SOME") or no one at all.**

 **so yes i am doing a semi gamer fic crossed with RTS elements and other elements drom games and animes and etc. that will serve as the bulk of the military force that will be made available for construction.**

 **if people are thinking about that this characer is a godlike/overpowerd character that i am doing here... not exactly. i am not aiming for that, but yes he is powerful but thre are other who are stronger.**

 **Gary stuness?... currently no...not too sure if it will, but i wouldn't really care otherwise if it turned out like that. Most gamer fics i see have that one main guy who is generally overpowered kind of OC and i know one fic for example which i will keep to myself (Hint: it is on the same page on the akame ga kill crossovers)**

 **Dimensional travelling: yes i know...pretty generic concept. but i like the concept of world travelling, Marcus will be doing plenty of it. new places to see, new villains to thrash.**

 **Unit list:**

 **Commander - The Commander is classified as its own unit, despite it being a walking unit like most Kbots; the Commander has the unit most resemblance to a human, especially the ARM Commander. The Commander is classified as a hero unit that is essential to the success of the relative faction that they command, should the Commander be destroyed, the mission is failed.**

 **The role of the Commander is varied, though it is usually used to build an initial base and construct a basic army relatively fast. The Commander can be used as a powerful battle unit to ward off any early attacks by the enemy, allowing the Commander to then resume building the base until units can be produced to ward off enemy attacks if they were to return.**

 **The Krogoth- The Krogoth is an experimental Kbot encountered by the ARM during the latter part of the final days of the great war. It has extremely durable armor, capable of withstanding seven nuclear missiles. Its main weapons are the Gauss cannons mounted on either arm, its secondary weapon is an Annihilator-type laser mounted on its head and its third weapons are two Starburst rocket launchers mounted on its back that are used as effective anti-air weapons. A single Krogoth can destroy a sizeable ARM base if it isn't well defended. The Krogoth is built from its own factory, the Krogoth Gantry, rather than the second tier Adv. Kbot Lab.**

 **Kbots - A Kbot (Kinetic Bio-Organic Technology) is a basic unit for both the CORE and the ARM. For the CORE they are patterned machines and for the ARM, clones in armored suits. They perform a variety of roles ranging from construction to heavy assault, and have the added bonus of being able to fit through tighter spaces than Vehicles. In order to build Kbots, the Commander (or any construction unit that is able to) must first build a Kbot Lab.**

 **Vehicles** ** & tanks - A Vehicle is a land-based unit available to both the ARM and the CORE; the CORE use an artificial intelligence module in their vehicles, while the ARM use clones as drivers. Vehicles can differ from poorly armoured cars mounted with small lasers to heavily armoured tanks that fire powerful plasma shells. In general, vehicles are well armoured and provide enough firepower to push back enemy forces and take down bases when used in mass numbers; on the downside however, most powerful vehicles are slow moving and have poor turn rates. Despite this, Construction Vehicles provide one of the best nanolathe rates in the field. In order to build vehices, the Commander (or any construction unit that is able to) must first build a Vehicle Plant.**

 **Aircraft - Aircraft are aerial units available to both the CORE and the ARM; the CORE use patterning to produce aircraft run solely on an intelligence module, the ARM use clones as pilots to fly aircraft across the land and sea. Aircraft are generally known for their high top speeds, long build times and poor armour, although they can simply fly over any terrain elevation unhindered. The aircraft all take off and land on the spot using the science of VTOL, allowing them to lift off quickly from the ground (which is when aircraft are vulnerable); unlike other units, aircraft do not turn on the spot instead having to complete their turns while flying slowly, they are able to be targeted by many enemy units while they do this though. Due to their high top speeds and extendable sight, aircraft are most commonly used to explore the area and seek out enemy bases. Construction Aircraft are the slowest builders because they can fly above other units, which makes them more suited to repair work. In order to build aircraft, the Commander (or any construction unit that is able to) must first build an Aircraft Plant.**

 **Ship/submarine- A Ship is a unit that is limited to water masses, both the CORE and the ARM can utilise these units for water based warfare; the CORE use patterning to produce ships that operate using some form of large artificial intelligence module, the ARM use clones as crew members that operate the ship. Ships are heavily armoured units, they are capable of taking serious punishment from ground units while they fight back with weapons powerful enough to deal significant damage to towers that would otherwise take little damage from other units or submarines that can attack naval vessels and land units from the depths. because of the strength of ships and submarines, they take a long time to build and drain resources more than other units during the building process. In order to build ships, the Commander (or any construction unit that is able to) must first build a Shipyard.**

 **Hovercraft - Hovercraft are primarily land-based units, but can (as the name suggests) hover across water. They are available to both the CORE and the ARM; the CORE use an artificial intelligence module in their hovercraft while the ARM use clones to drive them. Hovercraft are generally fast both on land and water but have poor armor. Hovercraft weaponry differs, ranging from standard shell ammo to rocket launchers. In order to build hovercraft, a construction unit or the comander must first build a Hovercraft Platform. (Technically in the game only the construction units can build the hovercraft platform but not the commander, so i am letting it slip in this fic.)**

 **Till next time with wathever i plan to do next when iget round to it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flushing out the Rats

**Mission 1: Flushing out the rats**

 **Finally,** **the ACU and it's on board AI Saiko had finally found an acceptable Pilot. The pilot in question was a 19 year old teenager who has had a difficult life. often he is ridiculed made a target for bullies, sharks, abuse, injustice and unfairness. he was a type of person that many people would ignore and list him off as a nobody. but the young man, whose name was Marcus had refused to bow down to life's never ending torrent of abuse and darkness that tried to pull him down into his own pits of despair.**

 **Marcus** **would never give in and never look at things too negatively. if he saw someone in trouble, he will help. if he saw someone picking on someone, he will stand up for them and challenge them. if he saw unfairness and favouritism or someone feeding other people facts or toxic opinions, he will challenge them in their beliefs and prove them wrong.**

 **Saiko couldn't have asked for a better person than Marcus, she had lucked out to have found this gem in the dozen of pebbles scattered everywhere.**

 **Although Marcus had his own problems that he went through in life, he never truly lived. his family was now all but gone to him, his friends abandoned and forgot about him, his supposed girlfriend had left him due to reasons that suspect on the lines of unfaithfulness. Marcus had enough and had regressed back into a state that closed himself off from society and people.**

 **After discovering the ACU and granting him power of the ACU and augmentations to his body and mind. he had felt as if had been set free from his chains clutching onto him tightly. now he was the one in control of his own fate, and no one can tell him otherwise.**

 **But first, he wanted to travel and cause a bit of chaos while he learns how to use his new gift.**

* * *

Dimensional travelling was something different all right, but it was not what I had expected… I had expected something like from Doctor Who when it goes through the time stream or Star Wars where you see the stars just blur and the whole screen goes white. Instead, all I got was a brief flash of bright blue lightning covering my screen and my view changed from one tropical island to another tropical island that looked fairly similar to the one I was on but with a few key differences.

The setting was not quite what I had expected as for some reason I was teleported straight onto an unidentified southern island in the middle of nowhere. Said island, however, was from the 14th episode of a certain anime that I had watched not long ago that I somehow recognised. All thanks to the augmented brain implants. "Well this was not where I had expected to go, but I guess this is a good spot to hideout at for now."

The timeline was before two certain people would arrive anyway. But I don't know when they will so I should be safe for now… hopefully.

 **"Master? Why have we gone to a world that has no satellites?"**

"This world is more of a mix in terms of technology I should say. I know they do have it because of a certain scientist and then there are the super weapons called the Teigus."

 **"Is there a reason why you have travelled to a world that the people in your world call Akame ga kill?** "

"Mostly for practicing how to organise armies and to gain combat experience. Most of the enemies in this world are fairly easy to deal with, but there are some who have abilities that bend reality or are just plain overpowered."

 **"What about personal enjoyment?"**

"Ehhh… that too, I won't deny that." I admitted without shame. Saiko seemed fine with it and just left it at that.

" **I believe you have chosen a good spot for resources master. This island is rich in terms of them and it also has metal deposits in the surrounding waters too."**

"Great, all the better! Now all I have to do is clear out the pests on this island, starting with that colossal bastard over there." I pointed at the screen that showed a giant colossus that was twice the size of me and if I were to guess then I would think he was half the size of a colossal titan from attack on titan. My ACU measured up to 27 meters while that colossus is still a lot taller than my ACU by about 40-50 meters in height or more.

"Rrrragh!" the colossus roared out it's challenge, kicking up a lot of sand and water as it kicked off to get a good run up to it's pray.

"Ooooh boy" I said before quickly entering the ACU's combat mode and my perspective changed to the ACU. The Titan reared back it's left fist and swung it upon me and with a quick reaction my armoured mech hand reached out and caught the fist.

*Wham!* the impact of the collision of both fist and hand caused a shockwave that blew the leaves off the trees and kicked up a lot of sand and water.

"Gah shit!" I cursed out as that hit had caused quite a bit of stress on the limbs and I wasn't a master of ACU piloting yet. I guess I was being overconfident in jumping straight into the action too soon. Even though I caught it successfully, the weight of the giant fist caught me off guard a bit and the loss of balance caused me to lose focus on the counterattack which forced me use my other hand to catch the other fist. The colossus didn't seem to mind as it used its superior height and weight to push me along the coastline and my feet were slowly being buried in the sand.

'Need to get out of this somehow, I…. Hello what's this?' while I was musing and planning for any strategies to get out of the mess I made, I spotted another being on this colossus's forehead. I zoomed in and I suddenly remembered that one episode where Night Raid fought against Doctor Stylish.

"Ooooh that's right, he's the host of this colossal danger beast. Right gotcha now." I said with a smirk. As I mentally tapped into the weapons inventory to equip a 120mm rifled plasma cannon onto my left shoulder and ordered the cannon to aim right at the center mass on this big bastard's forehead.

*Bang!* The explosive discharge of a rifled anti-armor plasma turret, that was inspired from the design of a 21st century tank, echoed loudly around the surrounding area, as the shell of the round exited out the back of the gun. The round hit dead centre right through its host and out the back of the colossal danger beast's head. Within seconds, the whole head just imploded and disintegrated into bloody chunks of flesh and brain matter that splattered all over the mech. The remains of the colossus' head was quickly enveloped and consumed by a great fireball of burning plasma.

"Ergh!... bollocks!" I recoiled in disgust as the blood covered my view and I went back to the cockpit.

 **"On the first day you receive this ACU you already made it this dirty?" Saiko had her arms on her hips and eyebrow raised at me.**

"Hey, in my defense I was not expecting to be sent here. It could've been worse though."

 **"True, you could've been dead by the ACU's reactor exploding from suffering too much damage." s** he said quite bluntly.

"Yyyeah… ok. That's the first I've heard of that one."

 **"On the positive side you now have a free island to yourself."**

"Mmhmm, the other danger beasts are not a problem, so I will deal with them later. For now, I need to set up an economy for myself.

* * *

I was truly amazed by the construction mechanics of this Nanolathe fabricator as it cut down on construction time by 95% or something. Nanolathe fabricators were the PC master race of engineering and construction. I manged to build 8 metal/mass extractors and 5 solar collectors, 7 wind farms, 6 tidal generators for hydroelectricity and 3 mass/metal converter generators to convert energy into mass/metal with four mass/metal and energy storage containers to store all of the spare resources. all of that in a time that would be realistically impossible to construct in under a day.

Now that I had my standard economy set up, it was time to move onto building my factories. I only decided to build two land factories for my Kbots and my vehicles, because I was on an island and there really wasn't a whole lot of demand at the moment, other than amphibious warfare, hovercraft or construction bots and anti-air, anti-ship weaponry and mobile missile launchers, AA guns, SAM turrets and artillery. So therefore, the aircraft plant and the shipyards were the main priority.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

In total, I had four aircraft plants all set up each in the north, south, east and west that were all ready and the three shipyards were all each in the north, south east, and south west. Depending on which side this island is facing from the main land, it is actually a good strategic move as the shipyards are supported by the aircraft plants.

I immediately ordered for several scout planes to scout out the seas for any intruders along with interceptors and fighter/bomber aircraft. The air scouts or the hummingbird ( **UEF faction: Supreme commander)** was incredibly fast and had a large field of vision. While it is an ideal scout plane, it is really harmless and it's generally recommended that it avoids any form of combat. That was also another problem as the people in this world would've never seen a flying jet before other than low flying danger beasts that many people would most likely refer to it as. So if the scout planes were to keep their distance then they should be fine.

The interceptor's, while not necessarily needed, but better to have on the safe side, including the fighter/bombers. The bombers/ Fighter bombers and gunships were in high demand as they were necessary if I wanted to blitz their military outposts, bases and forts, and cities if necessary. As for the shipyards, not a whole lot were needed other than a fleet to guard the island base and an armada to launch an invasion anywhere at anytime. All I needed were a couple of frigates, some cruisers, subs and most importantly an aircraft carrier for air superiority.

I constructed several naval warships with the six ARM crusader destroyers, ship class; 4 (UEF) tiger shark attack subs; 12 ARM Skeeter patrol boats; 2 CORE Sharks for anti-submarine warfare or in my case anti-danger sea beast warfare; 6 (UEF) Thunderheads, frigate class; 1 (cybran) command class aircraft carrier and 2 (UEF) Neptune class battle cruisers.

With all this, I could effectively end the civil war in just… a week at best. But then I thought "you know what, let's not jump the gun."

 **"Why would you not master? You have effectively raised an army for war. So why aren't you sending the armada over to their shores and to invade the Empire?"**

"I know, but I want to scout out the Empire first rather than just jumping into the fray with no intelligence backing me up. Because there are no satellites in the sky to provide me with intelligence, we've got nothing on them."

 **"Master you do know that the ACU has capabilities to launch satellites into space do you not?"** she tilted her head cutely.

"…..Oh" I face planted onto my dashboard.

"Hmmm, it appears that the neural interface transplant does not cure forgetfulness. Perhaps it needs updating?"

"I'm fine Saiko." I insisted and selected for the ACU to create four separate satellites. After they were done I launched them up into space via a rocket that was fixed on my ACUs back **(like the tactical missile launcher of the UEF commander)** so they could align themselves in orbit and grant me real time satellite footage.

After four hours of waiting, I had finally received satellite footage. I found out that the empire was directly North West of where I was, about 70 miles away. So I could possibly get there in just under a few hours by jet. Luckily, I learnt that the ACU has a feature called autopilot or standby mode, so I can remotely call for it to teleport to my position or I could teleport back to the cockpit in case if I was in a state of emergency where my life was in danger. I decided that it was best to leave the ACU on the Island as it was very noticeable on land… well apart from the armada of warships and attack aircraft, but I can easily hide them, just.

 **"Are you planning to go to the mainland master?"**

"Yes I am"

"Then I recommend taking an escort of guards with you"

"Saiko they are not very good at not gaining attention on themselves. So I can't have a platoon of sentry bots guarding me now can I?"

 **"I was more trying to point out that infantry guards can be designed to be the size of normal human beings."**

"That… is a very good point. Is that possible?"

 **"It is possible to construct human sized robots and androids in the land factory master."**

"Yes, but I need them to be more human Saiko."

" **My databases do not have a lot of information on cyborgs master... perhaps synthetic humans would do."**

"Well… there is that one synthetic human race called 'synths' in the Fallout universe that were created by the institute. There are the third generation of the previous models that were all lanky, metal skeletons with mechanical organs and hydraulic muscles surrounded by plastic flesh that was mounted on a thin metal lattice surrounding their mechanical skeletons. Terminators do the same thing I think as their skin was more realistic.

Saiko's avatar flickered as it searched the Fallout and the Terminator wiki pages and looked up the synths ad terminators to learn how they were made, as well as the theories of their designs.

 **"It is possible master. You can create synthetic humans, but they will have to come from a source of DNA."**

"So in hind sight I have the option to make clones of myself."

 **"Not solid copies of yourself master, but they are related to you in some way. For example they could look similar to you but they could have a different gender, physique, personality, and face and body structure."**

"I find that to be more acceptable. At least it won't be confusing to tell which one's which. I think I will make them the commanding officers of the main forces, while I make a non-synthetic android/cyborg army. SAIKO gather designs of the terminators from T-100 to T-800.

Her avatar once again flickered briefly with a quick " **Done"** and she brought up the designs and theories for the models I had asked for. "Upload them to the land factories and have them build up an army of a thousand."

 **"Would you prefer them to have the synthetic skin on?"**

"Yes please Saiko."

Not long after I gave the order, the land factories were soon churning out infantry and human synths to make up the bulk of the infantry. The infantries' role were to go to places that the K-bots and vehicles could not, such as inside buildings, urban areas and through harsh and impassable terrain for vehicles.

The synths were to be the elite fighters and commanding officers as they were fitted with nano machines as well, but not as much as me. I gave them all personalities and self-awareness. No use enslaving them when they would inevitably turn on me, so I decided that it was better to deal with them by earning their trust and loyalty first. Another thing I downloaded into their neural interfaces were as many tactics and training strategies that I could cram into their heads. I also downloaded this information into my own head while i was at it, which felt really weird and slightly painful. Equipment wise, I was not sure what the main uniform would be so I took a gander through some of the other uniforms and armor from other games, and decided on an armor that was by far my favorite.

Since I was the supreme commander of my very own private and personal army, my armour and uniform was designed after the elite riot armour from Fallout New Vegas the lonesome road, while the rest of the humanoid synths will be wearing the NCR ranger combat armour, desert ranger armour, riot gear and advanced riot gear. All of the armour was factory fresh with no scratches, dents, wears or tears and all were made with military grade body armour that can deflect bullets up to .308. All of the armours came with their own matching military helmets with built-in low light optics, a combination of IR/white light lamps on the side and gas masks built into the masks that can protect an individual from gas attacks or smoke, while also providing heat resistance against fire and explosives. Additionally, all of the ranger and riot armours came with their own duster coats with varying colours and shades.

However, the elite riot armour was the most advanced as it had additional green tubes on its enhanced gas filter in the mask, as well as an antenna connected to the flashlight on the right side of the helmet. There is also a canteen attached to the belt and a bandolier that spans across the chest plate, along with a strap of pouches. The duster coat is instead dark grey, while the reinforced shoulder plates, as well as the reinforced knee guards are dark green. It has recoil compensation materials woven into its arms, making it easy to aim and take down targets with gunfire. The helmet is equipped with advanced optics and a night vision unit which interfaces with the riot armour to provide night vision, improved perception, as well as a sense of raw intimidation.

For the heavier cyborg synths, I gave them the armor of the Helghast from Killzone and the Panzer Cops from Jin Roh Kerberos. Both armors looked very similar as they both had the gas mask and helmet combination with the red optics in their lenses, along with black heavy reinforced armor that covered the majority of their bodies. The Terminators/GEN 2 synths looked exactly alike and I made it so that the terminators could actually run and sprint so they would not be stuck walking the entire time, while their targets could potentially escape while they are advancing at a walking pace. The best thing about them is that they won't feel any fatigue from carrying heavy equipment.

The next topic to look at was to arm the infantry with their standard issue weapons and equipment. While the supreme commander and total annihilation units had plasma, laser and Rail/Gauss weapons for their choice of assault weaponry. I didn't think it was really necessary in bringing them in just yet. Thus, I decided that they will not be brought in, unless if it was to fight against a really tough opponent. For now, late 20th/early 21st century weapons will do for the time being.

Ok so the weapons I armed my officers and rangers with were the Scar L, Bushmaster ACR, AK12, AUG A3, G36A2/G36c Assault rifle, Tavor X95, and AR15 with the adjustable stock, Handguard rail system, as well as extended mags and drum mags with the rest of the assault rifles, with the exception of the bullpups and carbines as they only came with extended mags. They also come equipped with shotguns such as the AA12 and the Remington 870 tactical shot gun and the M1014. Snipers were equipped with the AR10, the arctic warfare magnum and the M82 Barret 50 calibre sniper rifle.

Pistol/Magnums were the Sig Sauer p226, Glock 18, M1911, Desert eagle and the 44 magnum. Submachine guns were the MP5 and 7, UZI and the P90. Light machine guns were the MG3 that will be mainly carried by the Panzer Cops along with the M240B, M60E4 and the PKP pecheneg.

I nodded to myself as the main combat unit was finally done. Now all I needed to do was to field test them. That is why I decided that I would go with them personally.

 **"Are you heading for the mainland now Master?"**

"yes, now I am."

" **You will want to take this with you"** she said before a wrist device suddenly appeared on my right wrist. It sort of reminded me of a Pip-Boy from Fallout and all the other sci-fi shows that have wrist computers.

 **"This is a miniaturised Nanolathe fabricator and it can do the same thing as the main fabricator arm on the ACU, only smaller and less powerful."**

"Alright thank you. Anything else?"

"In case if you feel as if you are in danger or your life is under threat, then please activate the teleporter relay on that wrist computer and you will be transported back to the cockpit of the ACU. I should warn you that you can only use the emergency teleporter once every 12 hours."

"Duly noted." I nodded and mentally ordered for a tech level three transport aircraft called the Continental. It was modified to accommodate over 400 troops with equipment and ammunition in the bay fitted underneath the aircraft like a flying barracks. The Continental was to be escorted by a squadron of multi-role aircraft such as air superiority fighters, bombers, gunships, scouts and attackers. All aircraft were to maintain the same speed as the Continental transport aircraft, while the spy planes were to go on ahead and scout out the Empire's coast line and find us a way to get in undetected. They were also tasked with keeping an eye out for any hostile forces such as imperial troops, bandits, pirates, and danger beasts. I wasn't sure about the revolutionary army, but they did not know me. It was the same for me, as I don't know them very well. Heck, for all I knew, they could be just as bad as the Empire. Not everyone is painted good as many people believe themselves to be.

And so we took off from the unknown island towards the Empire to start off my first official day with my new life. The anticipation was immense as I had no idea what to expect from this commander's ability to churn out armies in matter of minutes. The only causes for concern in this place were the Teigus and danger beasts that were in the minorities and abundance in order in this place. Technology wise, it was kind of a mix between primitive and advanced with Seryu being the prime example as she modified herself into a human weapon with some help from a certain scientist for some sick twisted and misguided sense of justice that was fuelling her hatred and madness.

Guns? Oh yeah there are guns in this world, but I do not know of their capabilities that well. Plus, they were pretty much overshadowed throughout the series by the Teigus and regular melee weapons. Thus nobody really thought much of them. Military wise, the Empire was a mix between melee and ranged weaponry. From what I know according to the *Ahem!* Wiki page, was that there is a navy unit and several army units that are currently known throughout the series where each of them is headed by a general. From what I know is that Budo heads the Imperial Guard/Defense Forces that guard the capital, which is mostly the palace. He is also the supreme commander of all the armed forces in the Empire. While Esdeath does have her own army that she uses to conquer the northern tribes, but later she took command of a police force called the Jaegers. Both generals were ruthless in their jobs, but as capable leaders? We shall see about that.

Despite their armies mostly carrying swords and spears and such, there were several noteworthy units that are armed with finer armour and firearms called the "gun squadrons". I will have to check them out for a later date to see if they are worthy against early 21st century earth gun tactics. Another note in the wiki page was that there were certain people in their military that tame and train danger beasts to fight for them… I don't remember seeing an army unit using danger beasts, but I have seen Najenda and Esdeath ride on some beasts during the series, so that would be another thing to look into.

Teigus, on the other hand were a different story. They were the main worry. While I wasn't worried about the lower class Teigus that didn't really show much, it was the overpowered Teigus that had me concerned. Especially that time and space manipulation Teigu, Shamballa, used by the prime minister's son whoever his name is as I cannot be arsed to look it up. Both the manga and the anime confused me as both were different towards one another, because it says that as for how a teleportation Teigu went in the anime, it was used to try and trap Lubbock in a pocket dimension or something. However, in the manga it didn't mention it. The other Teigus that have absurd amounts of power in them were another cause for concern.

Speaking of the anime and the manga differences, I think the manga had a lot worse content on it than the anime, as far as i know as i haven't read much of the manga chapters but i assume it is. When I say worse, I meant disturbing… waaay more disturbing. While I'm not surprised that the anime is not one hundred percent accurate towards the manga and the novels, so I wouldn't be surprised that the producers toned some things down and cut some things out because it was unsuitable. Like Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There for example as that show had a total revamp while the manga and the light novel showed a lot of darker content than the anime. I get the dreading feeling that I am going to get the whole Akame ga Kill experience in full and why this world is a lot more fucked up than my own.

I was suddenly given a nudge and I woke up from my light snooze and musing session to gather my thoughts up. I woke up from my seat in the Continental's cockpit that was specially made for manual piloting instead of an AI. I was woken up by one of the clones who acted as the co-pilot as I sat in the passenger seat just behind the pilot. The clones themselves did look like me in a way, but with contrasting differences as some of them were shorter or taller than me. Some were male and some were female. Some had sharp angular faces, while others had a sort of feminine look to them. Others appeared younger than me and looked quite charming and cute, while some looked older and more masculine. Some had defined muscle definition or were lean and fit, as well as some that were built like tanks. Their hair colour varied, ranging from bright , dark and shady as well as long, short, roguish and messy or neat and stylish. Their facial expressions were a mix of different emotions. They mostly held up their professional military tones that was drilled into their heads, metaphorically speaking. However, they did have a number of various personalities that made them all unique which I was happy for as I did not want them to act like soulless drones.

If I did make them that way, would I really care if sent them to the battlefield towards their inevitable deaths?... If I did think that way then what was the point of giving me this power if I thought nothing of them, Especially Saiko as I know she would keep a watchful eye over me and learn more about me with her sharp observational and electronic eyes.

The co-pilot clone in front of me was female. The cloning process and the fabrication construction was entirely random, but this clone was a looker. She had swept back, dirty blonde hair with a lean, toned and slender build with an attractive bust size of D cups. All of the clones were developed to be warrior material, so each clone was not to be underestimated. The synthetic clones I made for my commanding officers were mostly down to them having human emotions and the ability to converse normally while machines lacked them, but they made for excellent soldiers that were fearless in the face of danger.

"Sir, we'll be arriving at the coastline in ETA 10 minutes." She informed me.

"Thank you Eagle." I nodded to her. Also they were given names that best suit their personas.

I looked out of the cockpit window and saw the escort planes flying alongside and matching the speed of the Continental transport aircraft. It also saw that it was currently night time, specifically like 2 in the morning which is good as it will keep everyone indoors, including our enemies while we go to work and prepare.

"Did the spy planes find anyplace that we can land at that possesses a lack of outside contact and looks completely overlooked?" i asked to the piolot.

"One of our spy planes did manage to find an old abandoned fort in the northern forests that looks to be untouched for what we estimated to be over two hundred years. However, it appears that a gang or tribe of bandits/raiders are currently occupying it. The fort itself is well hidden in the forest and is not near any imperial forts, cities and towns. We don't know exactly of their numbers or firepower, but they look heavily armed for a mere bandit group."

"Find a clearing in that forest to drop us off at. Somewhere between four to six miles should leave us unnoticed by lookouts." I told her before heading to the troop bay. As I got inside the bay I was greeted by rows and rows of soldiers, both synthetic humans and robots entirely based on Terminators but faster. This bay was designed to accommodate 200 troops. Same with the opposite bay on the other side of the carrier aircraft.

"Alright everyone, let's gear up cause we got ourselves a fort to takeover!" I shouted out to them.

"ETA five minutes to drop off zone!" the pilot called out over the intercom. That was the cue for everyone to gear up, lock and load and prepare to depart. I looked out of the window and saw that we were over the tree tops of a forest covered in snow. It was snowing heavily… like blizzard heavy.

"Oh… never said it was snowing. The weather changes drastically in the north. Not to worry." I said while shrugging my shoulders and accessed the Nanolathe wrist fabricator and altered the look of everyone's uniform and armor to white, black and grey camo. They all looked at me with question marks in their minds and I only pointed out the window in response, "Didn't check the weather." They all nodded and shrugged and left it at that. Suddenly the red light switched to green as the bay doors opened up and a gust of sub-zero winter winds blew into the troop bay and snowflakes that were like bullets pelted us with frozen rainwater.

"You guys are gonna have to jump for this as I cannot land this thing in such a narrow space!" the pilot called out over the intercom.

I walked over to the bay door and looked below and saw what looked like a 12 foot drop, probably more onto a deep snow drift. "We'll manage. Alright has everyone got their gear!? If yes switch your optic visor to green. If not the keep it as red" I shouted out to the synths and robots who all complied and all of them switched to green "Troop bay two, are you guys ready?"

"All good and ready to go sir!"

"Then let's go!" I motioned for everyone to move out and follow my lead with a two finger point out the door before I jumped out of the troop carrier with the battalion of soldiers that followed after me. I rushed out of the transport and into the woods surrounding the vicinity of the clearing, while the rest of troops disembarked.

As soon as the last man/woman had left the aircraft, the air craft lifted off and headed back to base.

 **"You're all clear to move out sir, would you like air support?"** Eagle offered through my radio comm channel built into my helmet

"Negative lieutenant, as much as I have confidence in our aircrafts capabilities, I doubt you could keep the spy planes up and running in this weather. Tell the gunships to remain on standby for now unless we bite off more than we could chew."

 **"Yes commander"** she said before the radio cut out.

I brought out my FN SCAR 17 loaded with 7.62 NATO ammunition as the rifle had been customized to support that round and the barrel was fixed with a longer and wider barrel with a compensator attached on the tip of the barrel. It also included an extended mag up to 40 rounds for semi-automatic or fully automatic if I wanted to go a little bit crazy. For the finishing touches I completed it with a 4X Acog scope on the top rail of the gun and a 40mm M203 grenade launcher fitted underneath the barrel... lovely. For side arms, I wanted to go a little Fallout New Vegas and bring in my personal favourite sidearm the "Ranger Sequoia", a 45-70 govt round hunting double action revolver that could've been passed off as a magnum revolver. I also had the M1911 from honest hearts "The light shining in darkness" .45 Auto pistol that comes with its own suppressor. I finished loading up my weapons and checked my grenades and supplies to see if I was all set. When I was done, I was ready to head out and take that forsaken fort for myself.

Usually the weather would be your ally in these scenarios if you were Russian or Scandinavian or from some other northern country with a good military, then yes you would be right, but I never had any training in arctic conditions before. Yes, I can put up with the cold thanks to my improved body and the neural interface that allows me to upload training information quickly into my head that saves me months of hard work… Why do I feel so dirty that I technically cheated... Oh who cares! This is me putting my life on the line so I deem it absolutely necessary, but I am still going to need a lot of training when this is over. I think I may be rushing into things too quickly.

The optic lenses on our gas masks/face protectors assisted our vision through the hail of heavy snow in this freezing blizzard that we were in. Luckily, the spy planes gave us a way point that they uploaded to us on our optic computers that showed us a waypoint and a map of the area on mine and the commanding officer's tablet computers which looked like google maps in a way. They showed us that the fort was directly northeast of our position.

The time now was 2:47 AM, it was pitch black and we were not allowed to switch on our lights in case we alerted the enemy. I ordered for everyone to move out towards the objective and to spread out as we headed into the frozen woods, as out winter camo successfully made us disappear from view.

* * *

 **(Abandoned fort)**

The ancient fort that had long since been abandoned, was as archaic as medieval-age castle forts can be. The structure of the caste showed clear signs of instability and was slowly falling apart. The bandits were not exactly good at restoration as they mostly covered the fort with wooden scaffolds that did not look stable as there were visible signs that several guards had accidents on them as the blizzard winds were blowing them apart. There were also many examples of structural damage as there were cracks in the building that allowed for cold winds to breeze in. In addition, the walls, while still standing tall and strong and overlooking the tall forest could still hold off an army for a few more decades at best.

Many of the bandits that were supposed to be standing guard had ignored their responsibilities in favor of standing near a burning barrel in a wooden makeshift shelter trying to keep themselves warm. The shelter housed several more guards that were also freezing their asses off, muttering curses at the ones that were supposed to take over their shifts, but instead ignored them by saying, "As if anyone's dumb enough to attack us this early in the morning and in this kind of weather" were their usual comments before they rolled over and went back to sleep.

Mason, a desperate 18 year old boy who was from a poor farming village in the northern regions of the Empire that suffered from the Empires heavy taxation, brutal policies and laws had fled his village and abandoned his family. He left his old life behind and joined the north's largest bandit gangs for quick profits and to survive. He thought that if he joined these groups of bandits then he would at least be safe behind these walls.

"Those fucking assholes leaving us out here like this" his freezing colleague stuttered out as he hugged himself as the thick coat and many layers of rags that covered his body and face were not doing a good job of keeping him warm.

"Fine, they can take the blame for all I care if they don't show responsibility for this place's security." Mason sighed.

"It won't work. They'll just pin the blame on us for some half-assed reason. The leader won't listen to us grunts anyways." His bandit colleague explained. He was a thirty year old man who used to be a lumberjack but the Empire razed his village to the ground on suspicions for plotting against the Empire.

"Shit… why the hell did I join in the first place?" Mason rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Same reason as me and a few others… We do this to survive. The rest of these bandits… I'd rather not know why they joined."

"Same here… whatever goes on behind those doors, for our safety its best that we don't go in there." Mason muttered.

"Exactly kid… You do not want to know what goes on behind them at all."

"Why, do you know what happens behind them?"

"I do… and I regret knowing."

A few meters away from them was another guard that was staying inside of his watchtower with a small campfire lighting up the room. He was grumbling and swearing at the campfire trying to keep it alight with more wood and a flint and some steel. Unbeknownst to him and the rest of the few guards that were in the courtyard, several grappling hooks came flying over the wall and latching onto the ledges of the stone wall. A few seconds later, groups of rangers came vaulting over the walls effortlessly and dashed off in different directions to find their victim's, disappearing from sight using the falling snow as cover.

Mason faintly saw something move in the corner of his eye at the other end of the fort, but the blizzard was so thick that it obscured his vision greatly.

"Something the matter kid?"

"I could've sworn I just…. Saw something."

"Don't let it get to ya. Your mind must be going so numb from the cold that it's playing tricks on ya."

"Y-Yeah… you're right. It's probably not-"

 ***Fwoosh!***

Mason was interrupted by a stray .338 lapua round that flew out of a suppressed arctic war AWS with infrared sight. The round punched straight through the back of his elder colleague's skull and exploded out of the front of his forehead. The man didn't make a sound apart from a large flop onto the snow-covered ground with a crunch and a squelch. The man landed face first onto the snow, staining it with his own blood.

Mason stood there petrified from witnessing the death of his older colleague. Although, he hadn't known him for more than two days before he arrived here, he had started to like the guy, and now he died an unmercifully quick, but brutal death.

"Hiii!" he whimpered as he clenched his rifle to his chest, his mind rushing with adrenaline and his thoughts having deteriorated into a state of panic causing him to have a panic attack. His breathing hitched before his head turned to meet face to face with a black and white mask with red eyes flashing before he blacked out via a rifle butt to the face.

Another guard was patrolling across the walls, not keeping a watchful eye out as he shriveled up inside of his coat and scarf. He was soon interested by a silhouette he saw in the corner of his eye as he swore he saw something enter one of the guard towers. But he quickly ignored it, because his eyelids were feeling rather heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep. Still, he can't help but wonder why his neck was burning and why he was losing strength. The answer came with being pushed off the wall and seeing a man wearing a metal helmet and mask with bright red demonic eyes with a few antennas sticking out on the right side of his head, reinforced armor on his shoulders that were attached to his duster coat and was wielding a combat knife. He stared at him as he fell to the ground, and then the darkness enveloped his vision.

In one of the guard towers, there were four guards neglecting their duties surrounding a circular table playing a poker game with a burning barrel burning through firewood to warm up the room.

"Straight!" a bandit slammed his hand down triumphantly

"Fffffuuck! Are you kidding me? You are taking my money here you bastard!" one of the bandits slammed his poker cards on the table in frustration.

"Shouldn't have taken the bet then" he grinned smugly.

"Fuck you! You know I can't help myself to a game of chance."

"Yeah I know, you suck at it due to the amount you lose to the hagglers in the taverns and me. I am baffled at how you manage to even afford to eat."

"Yeah well one of these days my luck is bound to change, and when it does I will hand your ass to you on a silver platter."

"Hn! Are you betting your life on that?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Yeah, yeah I can't wait for that, but in the meantime I'll keep taking your money."

"Screw you asshole!"

Thus, the remaining competitors in the match had left the other two to look at each other contemplating on whether to raise or fold. One bandit in particular was looking at his own hand that was a flush and was wondering if it was enough, because he had a feeling that his opponent will pull out a sneaky hand on him.

"I'd bet high if I were you mate" a distorted and disembodied voice suggested a helpful tip to him.

"Ah, thanks" the bandit nodded in gratitude. However, a few seconds later the whole room grew silent as the bandits all paused.

"Who in the hell... - ?" the bandit turned around from his seat to see that there was nothing there apart from an old staircase. The bandit scratched his head in confusion and then turned back towards his fellow bandits.

"Guys? Tell me that I'm not going cra-…zy?" When he turned around, he saw all of his fellow bandits with their throats slit and their eyes widened in terror with their mouths trying to scream out.

 ***Click!***

The bandit turned his head slightly to the left and he soon found that he was staring down the barrel of a suppressed pistol of a being that just suddenly appeared into existence using a device meant for stealth and to turn the user partially invisible named the Stealth Boy (Fallout Games).

"Your friend also had a flush." the same disembodied voice from before said to him before pulling the trigger on him.

 *** _Piff!_ ***

The bandit never stood a chance nor did he get a chance to fight back as the bullet ran straight through his head and covered the table and his poker hand in his blood. The elite ranger along with two others that suddenly materialized from deactivating their Stealth Boys walked out of the guard towers. The leading ranger brought a hand up to the side of his helmet and pressed a button. "Guard tower A clear"

 **"Guard tower B clear**

 **"Tower C is also clear"**

 **"Same here"**

 **"Stables are empty of all hostiles"**

 **"Courtyard overall is clear. We've taken one as a prisoner though."**

 **"Keep him restrained, we might need him later."**

 **"Everyone pick a door to breach. We are taking that fort." the leader gave out the order on the comm channel.**

Marcus, along with several rangers armed with assault carbines and smgs and cyborg Panzer Cops armed with MG36s and AA12s, all surrounded the main entrance of the fort. Marcus gave a three finger countdown to them before waving at them to storm in while he took charge in the siege.

There were three guards in the main lobby with two guards standing on each side of the door, leaning on the walls beside it. The third guard was standing behind a worn desk of an administration office. Said guard was slouching on the desk with his head propped up by his arm, almost dozing off. They were all suddenly awakened by a loud crash as the main entrance's door was smashed off of it's hinges and the wild blizzard winds filled the lobby with the unpleasant cold wind and an unexpected arrival of invaders. Marcus who was leading the charge raised his SCAR rifle and let out a three round burst at the guard behind the admin office desk with deadly accurate fire into the collar bone, before he took out his combat knife in a reverse grip and plunged it into the guard on his left's neck before aiming the rifle at the guard on his right. The thunderous bangs of the 7.62 echoed throughout the fort, alerting the inhabitants that they had guests at the front door.

 **"Check and clear out every room for any of these rats."** Marcus ordered to his men.

The rangers and the Panzer Cops nodded their heads and then they all split up into groups to clear out every corridor and room that contained any of the bandits. The Panzer Cops took lead first because they were the most armored and they were the ones to lay down suppressive fire down the corridors and any large rooms, like the main lobby just up ahead behind another set of double doors that all of the bandits will be rushing towards. This was not a problem for Marcus because he had another team to support him and several other teams were breaching in from different entrances at this very moment. So he calmly walked up to the set of double doors and planted a breaching charge.

On the other side were bandits who were barricading themselves behind whatever they could find as protection as they were interrupted in whatever they were doing when they heard the loud unmistakable sound of gun shots that alerted them and they soon rushed off to find anything worthy for cover. But they didn't get enough time to prepare before the doors were blown apart, stunning them as they covered up their eyes and ears. Some of the closer bandits were not as lucky as the ones at the back, as they had splinters of wood hurtling towards them and stabbing into their faces, torsos and limbs. Then came the flashbangs that were thrown in and lit up the whole room in a flash of white light that blinded and stunned the bandits. For some, they were temporarily subdued, while the others were taken out before they could recover in a hail of accurate gunfire that ended their miserable and pitiful lives for good. Not many of the bandits were given the chance to shoot back, which some did but the body armor and head protection proved to be incredibly effective.

Marcus walked through the smoke to look around the main lobby. **"Lobby's clear"** he nodded before he soon made a horrible realisation. He had found out that after storming the lobby and finding some bandits with their pants and trousers down to their knees and ankles or nothing on at all, was an assortment of female victims of a mass rape. There were a total of 36 women, 17 of them were dead, and most of them were covered in injuries and bruises while others looked broken and empty. They all looked at him with a variety of reactions. Some were hope, some were shock and then tears, some were fearful, some were resentment, and some didn't react at all, but just stared at them with cold emotion.

(Marcus POV)

I never expected to land myself into something so deep and frightening. The stares of the many victims just looking at me as if they were asking me questions like "Why or who am I to come here and rescue them?" I never asked to become a hero. All I wanted was adventure and something exciting, but this… scared me. The biggest fear for any hero is failing to save someone, or maybe it's just me feeling the guilt of their despair. I wasn't too late to save them as I never knew they were there in the first place. It was all a major stroke of lucky coincidence.

I took one step towards them and they all flinched simultaneously and some had even shuffled backwards in fear and apprehension of the strange men in white, grey and black camouflaged duster coats and large armour. I raised my hand in a sign of calm and to let them know that I came in peace.

 **"We're not going to hurt you**. **We have nothing in common with them."** I stated calmly.

The girls and women looked at me skeptically until one girl called out, "Why should we trust you? Why are you here? To save us?... I'm afraid you are already too late."

 **"To be honest… I never knew you were here. And as to why I came here, mostly it was to claim this fort as my own."**

"You said you have nothing in common to th-"

 **"I don't, do not associate me and my group with common bandits."** I said feeling quite offended by that.

"Are you from the Revolutionary Army?"

 **"Not really, but we are a form of military."**

"Th-then you're from the Empire!"

 **"NO! No, no, no. I'm nothing like that corrupted, psychotic circus. you could say we are new players in the game, a wild card."**

"Nani?"

 **"We are nobodies, we have no real ulterior motive behind what we want to do. But, yes we are going to fight against the Empire."**

"So… would you ally yourselves with the Revolutionary Army?"

 **"No"** I shook my head."

"Wha-… why?"

 **"Because some of their reasons are not part of my reasons. They want to overthrow the emperor and mostly the prime minister, but my reason is a bit more extreme than that. Besides, their planning on what to do next is not really thought through."**

"And what is your reason? What is your plan?"

I clicked my tongue in thought before taking a note out of Heath Ledger's Joker's quote. " **Do look like a guy with a plan?"** I chuckled with mirth before I kicked up a crate and positioned it right in front of the gang of victimized females and sat down on it.

 **"Everyone has plans, the bandits have plans, the Empire has plans, Honest has plans, the Revolutionary Army has plans and Night Raid has plans. Y'know they're schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I will try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. Night Raid in particular are the only ones acting out their plans accordingly, but they are not doing really well at it and I suspect that parts of their plan will derail catastrophically before they get chances to recover and keep going. Their tenacity is what I respect most, but their planning… not so much.**

 **Now the Empire on the other hand, ohhh they are schemers alright. But there is something that I reckon that everybody in the Empire is thinking right now, nobody's panicking… am I right?"** I asked the girls and they all nodded.

 **"Right, so the Empire's citizens are not panicking, mainly the most of the brainwashed middle and the upper class noble and aristocratic families, while the lower class are kept on a tight leash and are told not to panic by their leaders, so they won't fight out of fear. The lower class citizens and the country bumpkins are considered lower than trash and every one of the higher class people and a majority of the middle class will all blindly ignore every bad thing like Night Raid. None of them really panic when they are told that in a week's time a random bandit or gang-banger in the capital will get shot, or a unit of soldiers will get… blown up. Will they panic?... no, nobody will. You see it's all part of the plan because they tell them that they all have it under control, but if I were to say that one weak old aristocrat will die who is in charge of taxes, or a military general in charge of their security, well then everyone loses their minds!"**

I pulled out my ranger Sequoia and handed it over to the girl, I picked up her hand and placed the gun in it.

 **"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I am an agent of chaos** (Well I am now, but ssssh). **Oh and you know the thing about chaos?"**

She shook her head, and I pointed my finger at her. **"It's fair"** , I said before pulling the hammer down on the revolver and adjusted her aim towards the one bandit that was still alive and was propped up against the wall coughing up blood and glaring daggers at me.

The girl's eyes widened in recognition as she identified this one bandit who was a butch potbellied, middle aged bald man with a mixture of fat and muscle on him. He had hairy arms and chest and he was covered in scars across his face and head. He then saw that the girl he was about to rape earlier was pointing this over sized revolver at him with the man holding her hands to secure the gun in her grip. Her eyes were streaming hot and angry tears as she saw him. He then attempted to cough and splutter out mercy, but the blood was lacing his throat and made it extremely difficult to talk properly until…

 ***BANG!*** the Sequoia let off an almighty bang and the devastating round exploded out chunks of flesh from out of his back after it punched through his heart.

 **"Now we're talking"** I smiled behind my mask while the rest of the rangers and Panzer Cops just watched on apathetically at this bandit's death. The girl gaped at what she had done, she had gotten revenge for herself and the rest of the girls that died by his hands. She never believed that she or anyone else could do it, that evil will always win. Yet here she was victorious over this scumbag's death. All thanks to this stranger's entry into this… plan of his.

"What have I done?" she whimpered as her arms shook from the power of the gun.

 **"You've brought justice on the guilty one, which is a rare thing in this world, is it not? You can't rely on the imperials anymore so you got to do it yourselves."** I said before taking back the gun from out of her shaking hands. Just then a call came in from my helmet's radio that I heavily based on the codec from metal gear solid. I brought my hand up to the radio and pressed the button to receive the call. **"Sir, we've cleared out every room in this fort. We've also found prisoners in some of their rooms and in the dungeons. Most of them are female, while the males were brutally tortured in the chambers."**

 **"Fucking hell… alright gather up any prisoner and/or hostage that you can find and bring them to the main lobby. And will someone seal up the front door, it's letting the cold in here."**

 **"Didn't you smash it down?"** one of my men pointed out

 **"I…wasn't aware of my strength."** I scratched the back of my head

 **"There's also that teenage bandit we caught. What do we do with him?"**

 **"Bring him in, but wake him up first before you do."**

/

A couple of minutes later, there were more victims that were brought into the lobby. Most of them were shaken up, scared, angry and full of resentment, and some devoid of emotion. The men however couldn't make it into the lobby as they were currently receiving medical treatment from their brutal torture sessions.

The final person to join the last remaining inhabitants was the teenage bandit who was still recovering and was still a bit delirious. He was dragged in by two rangers by his arms and was thrown onto the floor right in front of Marcus and the victims. Marcus's reaction was to click his tongue in thought of what to do with him as he can clearly see mixed views of the victim's reactions as some of them were all shaking in rage for some reason. As the boy woke up he raised his head to look into the eyes of the man who liberated a bandit camp full of victimized and innocent people. It was then that he recognized a few people in the crowd. Some of these girls were from his own village.

"Sophia?" he called out to a red headed girl that was his neighbor.

"Traitor!" she cried out in seething rage as she tried to attack him but the rangers held her back. "You left us! You abandoned us! And For what? To join the lives of these men that made us suffer just because you couldn't cope with yours!? You're pathetic Mason! Because of your cowardice my best friend would've still survived if you had grown a spine!" she cried with fury as tears poured out.

Mason stood there in shock at what he heard. "No…no…nononono, I didn't mean to… i-i-i-I only did it to save-"

 **"Yourself"** Marcus interjected **"Typical, rather than to stay and fight, you adopt the flight mentality. You say you're doing this to help your village, but were you really this dumb to even try and bargain with these types of men?"** I explained to him making him more disturbed because my mask was still on and the voice distortion was doing wonders for his mind as the words had more impact and the fear rose in him.

 **"How painfully naïve you are Mason, that it makes me want to claw my eyes out. These men are not the type to bargain at all. They are not honest people at all, not unlike the man who calls himself Honest, which is pretty fucking ironic since he's the counter opposite of his name. You see…the world is such an unfair place, I get that. But do you know what the fools, cowards, liars and the selfish and greedy people have in common?... They all live in high places. You my boy match three of those criteria's: a fool; a selfish one and a coward who dreamed to live in that high place. You couldn't handle your old life because you dreamt big, but their just dreams Mason. You thought you could claim them by working for it, but with the wrong people. In the end, it all came crashing down because it didn't go the way you had planned it and now these innocent people all suffered for it because of your mistake."**

Mason just shook at the cold hard truth that this malicious man had exposed of him so simply with just a glare and cold yet harsh True words that spoke the truth with just a glance at his direction..

 **"Take him outside, the bodies too."** He called out to his men and the rangers escorted him by roughly grabbing him around the arms and dragged him outside. A few minutes later they were outside the fort and the walls to find an open field behind the fort, it was still snowing where the blizzard had died down slightly. The rangers threw him on the floor and Marcus walked up to him and pointed at the bodies of the female rape victims with his sister among them in body bags that Marcus had made with his Nanolathe fabricator.

 **"Dig!"** he shouted to him said sternly before he sat on the same crate that he brought with him and the rangers and the Panzer cops surrounding him, all watching him silently as if judging him. The message was clear to him as this was his punishment.

"But… I don't have a shovel." The boy whimpered pathetically.

 **"You have hands, given to you by your own mother. Use them!"** he ordred, uncaringly if he did suffer through this ordeal. because he will show no mercy to the likes of him.

"But the floor is frozen… i-i-I will get frostbite." the boy pleaded.

Marcus drew his Sequoia and pointed it at his head, **"And so will they if you don't give them their proper burial rights. do not test me for a third time, now dig!"**

Mason didn't complain any further and he got on his knees to feel the cold freezing snow on them and he began to dig the ground with his hands covered by thin worn out gloves. It wouldn't be until 7:00 AM that he finished his last hole which was for his sister. His hands were covered in scrapes, cuts and blood and both hands had turned a bluish purple and the remains of his ruined gloves were in tatters. Each grave was dug deep enough to cover a whole body in while the soil was stained in his own blood.

Mason didn't say anything as the emotions that he held in while burying his sister had come to the breaking point after he finished. He remained on his knees long after he finished just staring at his sister's grave devoid of any emotion and the tears were unable to flow out due to the sub zero temperatures.

Marcus looked at him for a moment before walking off not saying word to him, and left it at that.

* * *

Marcus with his helmet and mask off, along with every ranger and Panzer trooper was in the fort's war room that had a map of the Empire on a large table. He and a number of his selected commanding officers were discussing on what their next move would be.

"Isn't it rather ironic that when even after your speech, we are discussing plans?"

Marcus rolled his eyes "Yes I know, but every action needs a plan. A good plan for the action to take full effect."

"When you said earlier that your goal was to upset the established order, what did you mean by that?"

"I meant to upset the order of how everything goes. If you think about it, this world is like Game of Thrones in a way except not as long as that series. They did not have powerhouses like in this series. There is a lot of influential character deaths in both series, with the Game of Thrones leading the tally by a long shot. They also have their fair share of assholes in power."

"So you want to upset the order of the canon story line."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Fuck it, why not?"

"…." They all deadpanned.

"What? You're all a part of me and you are not laughing?"

"We know its funny Sir, but there must be a better reason surely?"

*Sigh!*" to be honest with you all, that was actually my plan when I first stepped into the shoes of an ACU commander. I was too excited to jump into things that I grew rather careless and arrogant. Just because I was given the augmentations and the symbiont upgrade does not mean that I could still be ignorant and naïve that I wouldn't face a lot of hardships down the road. I was thinking too much into my actions for the future that I forgot about myself and the suffering of others and how bad it really is than it was portrayed. Here I am caring for the well-being of rape and torture victims that are probably too anxious to be near a man ever again apart from us. My original plan was to simply steamroll our way towards the empire, but that is out of the question now because I have rechecked my humanity and saw that a few glimmers of it still remains. So instead, we will introduce chaos like teasers of what's to come for the future. We spread the seeds of doubt and it will spread like a cancer that not even Makoto will become oblivious towards."

"Are you planning to become a hero then?"

"*Snort!* Sorry but that is pretty funny. To answer your question… no. I am not hero material. I'll leave that to Night Raid to fill in that spot. I'm just a regular guy who is living his dreams to how he wants."

"But you did save those girls."

"All a coincidence. Do I feel proud of it? Yes and no. Yes, because I feel a sense of relief that I have done something right for once in my life and no because that image of when I first saw them haunts me. It was not what I really wanted to do at first."

"What is it you wanted to do?"

"I…. fuck it, I wanted to go mad."

"I….see" the ranger sweat dropped.

"I suppose you understand in a way why I feel that way." Marcus asked the clone to which he nodded.

"I spent the last eleven years of my life doing nothing. I had nothing to live for. School was shite, people were assholes, there were bullies everywhere in my school and my neighbourhood and my father is a lost cause without my mother, so he ended up degenerating into a miserable, mean and sad person. The teachers were fucking morons and were as corrupt as a lawyer favouring the wrong guy who was clearly guilty of being a murderer, rapist or a fraud. When I was told that I should be a good member of society, the only thing that I saw… was misery. I'm just a person who was born into the wrong life that wasn't for me. No, I needed excitement, so gaming was the only option to fill in that void, as well as watching tons of anime, TV series and movies to sate my imagination and desires of what it could be like to live in the dreams i always desired. And now I have been given this opportunity for whatever reason it was given to me. What purpose do I have to use this power? To save the world? No, it won't be enough. Yes I can save people, but anyone can do that. I also just need to let loose on all the things that I hate, like the destruction of the Empire, because that sounds really tempting right now… but not yet. We'll take it slow for now but it will escalate.

"Sir, even if we all come from you... Are you sure that you are not insane?"

"I wondered that myself, but I am just glad that I got away from that life. Anymore of the same monotonous bullshit of living a few more years in that place then I would've lost it and done something that I would have come to regret."

The officers all nodded their heads and decided to change the subject. "So what will be our first move?"

"Depends if the protagonist has moved out of his village yet?"

"Our spy plane, the SR-90 blackbird (UEF: SUPREME COMMANDER) has reported that they are still in their village."

"How can they tell all the way up there?" Marcus asked

"Technology sir, it gets even more complicated to understand as you grow older."

"Alright, for now we do nothing but prepare our first move. From what I heard based from some reports is that trouble is brewing in the northern tribes. It seems Numa Seika is beginning to make his move against the Empire. It won't be long until Esdeath does the same and we all know how well that turned out for the northern tribes." Marcus said to all the commanders and they all nodded.

"Are we going to intervene?"

"As much is as I would like to... I'm afraid we can't jump into the fray just yet."

"Why's that?"

"Well looking at our position we are quite close to where the battle is going to be held at, and we are not exactly ready at the moment to build up an army and base quick enough to join in on the fight. The second reason is Esdeath. I do not know how powerful she is, but we need to approach this carefully."

"So we're just going to leave them to their fates?"

"Yes, I'm not being heartless, but it's the cold hard truth that we are not ready yet. Yes, I can build an army quite quickly, but we may get noticed and then that will bring her here and we will have to evacuate, because of the lack of numbers and real firepower."

"How long until the invasion starts?"

"*Whistle!* Give or take… probably the day after tomorrow, and based around the time of that quick battle will Tatsumi leave his village. So that gives us a bit of time to prepare."

"So what do we do with the capital with Esdeath in the north?"

"Grab their attention. The empire commits insane and inhumane acts as a message. A warning to those who oppose them in order to deter them through fear, to prevent them from rising up against them. We will do the same to them, we tell them that we got their message and we don't care and give them the middle finger in return saying "We don't fear scum like you and try as you might, we will not give in." So let us see how they like it when we do the same to them."

"And Esdeath?"

"When she is finished with her subjugation of the northern tribes and moves back to the capital, we will move in and liberate the tribes… or what's left of them."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well… Esdeath did slaughter many tribes and she did bury about over 400'000 people alive sooo~… yeah."

"When you say it like that then it wouldn't really be worth reclaiming the northern tribes."

"It's more about sending a message back, about our entrance into the war."

"And what if she comes back to the north?"

"She would be in the capital by the time we blitzkrieg the north."

"So what do we do before that then?"

"For now we do publicity stunts against the Empire, just like the Revolutionary Army and Night raid."

"Like?"

"Getting their attention. For example, we can tag up famous land marks with graffiti and become the Banksy of this world, or we could go extreme and do something really daring… like a bank heist." Marcus suggested

"Couldn't we blow up a few buildings?"

"Yeah alright! We're doing baby steps first Kellar. We can't always go full throttle all the time you know." Marcus rolled his eyes at him sarcastically and the clone ranger just shrugged.

"How about hunting down criminal enterprises?"

Marcus clicked his fingers and pointed at one of the officers named Curtis. "Yes! Because they must be funded by the Empire to have gotten so fat on profiting from their prostitution ring and their drug trafficking and illegal trading. Yes that's a good one to do…. anyone else?

"Propaganda?"

"You mean like manipulating the masses against the empire?" Marcus tilted his head at him.

"No, what I meant was that we could put messages for the people in the capital, like meanings."

"Ok that does sound intriguing? But let's keep it at a minimum as I don't want to instigate a full blown pedestrian riot as the empire won't be merciful on them."

"Assassinations?"

"That's more Night Raid's thing, but we can destroy their lives which will be more fun."

"Arson?"

"I'm sure we can push it in that direction, yes."

Marcus took a few more suggestions before he grew curious at one of his officers who was looking out of the window of the fort's top floor.

"Falcon, Is something wrong?"

"It's that bandit boy, Mason. He's just dug up another hole."

"Do we have any more bodies?"

"If by that you mean, any more innocent victims, then no. There are loads of bandits yes, but we shoved all of them in the bonfires located a mile away from here while it was still dark."

Marcus got up and stood beside the window and looked out using the zoom in feature on his visor that he pressed against his eyes and saw the boy "Mason" who was currently looking over an empty grave. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he pulled out a gun from his jacket that he must've picked up from somewhere, because he was searched before he was brought into the main lobby. The boy brought the pistol to his head and Marcus heard a quiet popping sound in the distance after the boy blew his brains out and flopped into the grave, despite the fact that his fingers were indisposed.

"Well in the end, he will never leave his sister's side again… I mean figuratively speaking. Where he's going now, he may never see her again." Marcus murmured to himself and shook his head before reaching for his codec, "Can we send someone to bury him please? Yes that same guy… great thank you." He disconnected from the call.

"Alright military wise, any thoughts?" he turned around continued the meeting.

"Can we bring in heavy equipment and vehicles from the island?"

"Not during the day we can't. We'll have to build discreetly without attracting too much attention onto ourselves by sending in airlifts over the Empire. This is our only forward operating base (FOB) let's not get too hasty this early. We will train most of our infantry and build most of our support weapons and vehicles here and our infantry weapons as well."

"What will we call ourselves?"

"Endgame."

"No nation name then?"

"I thought about an empire, but this isn't really the place to form one now is it. Besides, I'm not entirely ready for it."

"Why that name though?"

"Hmm, it's like sending your last two chess pieces to win the game and they are your strongest pieces. Our motive is to cause as much chaos as possible that it will end the Empire's game for good. And for our first move, we shall move forward unto the capital and get in contact with Night Raid. I will construct and recruit several infantry sized engineers to handle base repairs, fortifications and construction by the time I and a company will be heading off to the capital. Also, keep a look out for Tatsumi, as soon as he leaves, he will be the official start to our campaign.

They all nodded and headed out of the room along with Marcus who went on his way to the armoury to prepare for the events to come.

* * *

 **This chapter had already been completed a month ago but it arrived late due to my Beta reader (CrossoverNaru) being busy with college exams and stuff and Christmas and new years.**

 **Recently i have been thinking about a proper gamer fic that does involve RTS elements and elements from the gamer, but it is incredibly complicated and hard to do. so i'm leaving it for now and i might pick it up again sometime soon if i can think of which direction i want it to go.**

 **Also i know i am late with other updates of my two most popular fics and i will get to it but i was quite unmotivated for the past few months and i was indecisive for new ideas and planning for new fics. i have nearly finished the chapter i am currently working on for gate. Cyborg Ashikabi is a maybe but i want o focus on my newest fic for now before i update it.**


End file.
